


Tenemos que avanzar

by Roroanama2003



Category: Sasameki Koto
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roroanama2003/pseuds/Roroanama2003
Summary: Sumika quiere llegar a la segunda base con Kazama luego de 3 años de relacion, pero las cosas simplemente no se daban para llegar a ese precioso acto





	1. Chapter 1

Hace ya 3 años, yo, Murasame Sumika y mi novia, Ushio Kazama, nos dimos nuestro primer beso en nuestro salón de clases el día de la graduación luego del discurso de fin de año en donde accidentalmente dije algo estúpido que nos inclinó a intentarlo, algo que había soñado durante muchos tiempo finalmente había sucedido, mi primer beso y el suyo, soy feliz con ella todo este tiempo ha sido increíble, estoy completamente enamorada de ella y sé que ella también esta locamente enamorada de mí, es decir cada vez que la veo mi corazón late con fuerza, me pongo algo nerviosa por su forma de actuar tierna pero al mismo tiempo juguetona y sexy, su suave rostro me enamora cada vez que la veo, sus ojos color miel me atraen a un más a ella, su cabello dorado algo pálido me encanta, su perfecta figura, todo de ella me trae completamente loca.

Pero desde hace un buen tiempo he tenido otro sueño con ella, uno que incluye cosas de un nivel de relación más avanzado... Bueno, no hay forma de describirlo de manera clara y concisa, solo lo pondré en 6 simples, pero claras palabras: "Quiero hacer el amor con ella".

Desde que comenzamos a salir no hemos ido más allá de un beso y algo de toqueteo, porque siempre que pienso que estoy cerca ir a segunda base, alguien o algo nos interrumpe, o su hermano llega de imprevisto a la casa, en mi casa o dojo como sea que se le llame, no podemos hacerlo, mi padre no tiene ni idea de nuestra relación ni tampoco sé cómo reaccionara al enterarse, ni mis hermanos, además de que ellos siempre están allí, así que algún tipo de acercamiento sexual sea imposible además de que noe-san también esta allí, o una de dos, llega un mensaje a alguna de las dos al teléfono, recibimos alguna llamada, cualquier cosa aparece de imprevisto y nos obliga a detener nuestro acto, al menos ya hemos hablado del tema...

(Flashback)

(Sumi-chan, tenemos que hablar) Me atragante con la comida que hizo Kazama hoy, yo estaba en su apartamento, su hermano había tenido una reunión con su editorial, vine a hacerle algo de compañía, además de que ella misma me llamo pidiendo que viniera a su apartamento a pasar la noche pues no estaba segura de que hora llegaría su hermano, ella acaba de decir las palabras malditas, porque un tenemos que hablar por ley universal nunca es bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe, tomo un poco de agua y me tranquilizo, si algo malo va a pasar lo tomare bien, no me pondré en posición fetal y comenzare a llorar.

(¿Sobre qué cariño?) Ella sonrojada mira hacia otra lado, se levanta de la mesa y se sienta en mis piernas, justo en ese momento mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, algo nerviosa pongo mis manos en su cadera, ella sonrojada me mira finalmente a los ojos.

(Quiero hablar sobre...) Ella se queda en silencio, mira hacia otro lado, parece no estar seguro sobre lo que quiere decir.

(Vamos ya ha pasado un año y medio desde que comenzamos a salir, no tienes que avergonzarte por nada, podemos hablar de lo que quieras sin problema alguno) Le doy un beso, ella me mira a los ojos para luego sonreír, sonrojada pero más segura de sí misma decide hablar.

(Sumi-chan cuando dos personas se aman mucho ¿Que hacen para expresarse su amor?) Me pregunte a que venía esa duda por parte de ella, pensando un poco llegue a una conclusión basada en mi relación Kazama.

(Se besan, se dan abrazos, duermen en la misma cama, van a citas, comen juntas, básicamente disfrutan de la compañía de la otra persona) Kazama asintió con la cabeza, cada una de las cosas que acabe de decir eran mi vida con Kazama, siempre estábamos juntas, nos besamos, nos abrazamos, dormimos en la misma cama, vamos a citas, comemos juntas básicamente disfrutamos de nuestra compañía.

(Pero después de tener más confianza ¿Esa pareja que hace para mostrar todo su amor?) Mire unos segundos al techo, se refiere a algo más allá de besos, algo más serio que involucre mucha confianza mutua, trato de no pensar mucho en ese tema pero cada conclusión me lleva a esa palabra.

(Tienen sexo...) Ella sonrojada asintió con la cabeza, con que quiere hablar sobre tener sexo, nunca lo hemos hecho, pero supongo que tenemos que hablar de eso, siempre pensé que mi primera vez con Kazama sería algo natural, simplemente pasaría y ya está, pero claro no quería que fuera algo forzado, ni tampoco lo quería hacer demasiado pronto, a lo mejor ella quería que ya lo hiciéramos, pero no creo que sea así, Kazama debe mencionar el tema por algo.

(Sumi-chan, ¿Tu cómo crees que será nuestra primera vez?) Ella oculto su rostro abrazándome del cuello, me quede cayada, me quede callada un rato, trague saliva.

(Sera algo torpe, ni tu ni yo le hemos hecho esto a una chica, no sé si te lo habrás hecho a ti misma, aun así estaremos nerviosas pero eso no le quitara lo bonito y placentero al acto) La abrace con fuerza, ella seguía sosteniéndose de mí, paso un buen rato hasta que Kazama se separó de mí y me vio a los ojos.

(Sumi-chan siempre sabes que decir) Kazama me besa, yo continuo el beso, Kazama lame un poco mi labio inferior, de inmediato sé que es lo que quiere, meto mi lengua en su boca, ella deja escapar un dulce gemido, tomo sus caderas y la acerco más a mí, saco su lengua de su boca, la comienzo a chupar, ella vuelve a dejar salir un gemido, cierro mis ojos y me concentro en lo que hago, abro mi boca y meto su lengua en mi boca, ella comienza a explorar también, luego de un rato por falta de oxígeno las dos nos separamos dejando un hilo de saliva que aún nos mantenía unidas.

(Kazama...)

(Sumi-chan...) Empezamos a acercarnos otra vez, a lo mejor podemos dejarnos llevar y tener nuestra primera vez justo en este apartamento, nos besamos desde la misma manera apasionada de hace unos segundos, paso mi mano por su trasero, ella comienza a meter sus manos bajo mi camisa.

(Ushio estoy de vuelta) De inmediato suelto a Kazama, ella se organiza la ropa, yo también lo hago, su hermano llega con su esposa que fue a acompañarlo, ambos se sonrojan y se tapan los ojos mientras nos organizamos, al final ellos entran al apartamento.

(Siento haberte interrumpido Kazama) Ella desasiente con la cabeza.

(No-No hay problema) Yo solo me sonrojo y me rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo mientras me rio.

(Fin del Flashback)

(Sumi-chan, ¿Pasa algo? No le estas prestando atención a la película) Kazama se volteo a mirarme, estábamos viendo una película de romance que a mi me daba igual, pero ella estaba encantada con la película, yo la estaba abrazando desde atrás, estábamos cubiertas por una manta que yo le regale a Kazama unos meses después de que empezamos a salir, estábamos en el sofá de su apartamento, después de todo su hermano con su éxito de ventas pudo pagar un nuevo departamento, mas grande, todo este departamento me pareció bastante bonito, tenia bastantes habitaciones, había, por lo que se, un cuarto lleno de libros, dos baños, una mega tina donde perfectamente cabe personas para una familia de 2, una cocina de buen tamaño con un comedor, aunque la única que me interesaba era obvio la de Kazama, pasaba mas tiempo allí que en otro lugar de la casa, casi siempre estaba allí ayudándola con algunas cosas de su trabajo de modas, ayudarle a cortar tela y ese tipo de cosas, además de que siempre dormía en su casa, con lo del nuevo matrimonio de mi padre con esa loca mujer, prefiero estar aquí.

(Ves, lo estas haciendo otra vez) Abrace a Kazama, le di un beso.

(Solo estoy perdida en mis pensamientos eso es todo) Ella me tomo de los hombros y me empujo contra sofá, pareciendo estar algo enojada.

(No deberías perderte en tus pensamientos, deberías perderte en esa historia trágica y romántica) Ella señalo la tv, me reí un poco, esta película era algo cliché por lo que no me sorprendería que al final quedan juntos.

(Pensé que debería perderme en tus ojos) La agarro del cuello, la acerco a mi, le robo un beso, hace 4 años nunca pensaría que tendría la oportunidad de estar así con Kazama, ni siquiera pensé que yo seria tan atrevida con Kazama, pero a medida que mis sentimientos por ella crecían, yo me volvía cada vez mas y mas atrevida, pero era algo que se que le encantaba a Kazama.

(Moo, Sumi-chan, siempre eres tan melosa) Ella se acomodo en mi pecho mientras veía la película, yo sonreí y comencé a acariciar su cabeza.

(Sabes que solo soy así contigo, además crees que no voy a tratarte así, estoy saliendo con la chica mas guapa de todo Japón, no voy a permitir que nadie me agarre la delantera) Ella levanto su cabeza, se acerco a mi, me beso suavemente, pero yo profundice el beso metiendo mi lengua en su boca, ella puso sus manos en mi cuello, me acerco mas a ella, puse mis manos en su cadera, las baje suavemente causándole un escalofrió, lo se porque se retorció un poco, saque su lengua de su boca, la comencé a chupar, ella abrió sus ojos y vio la pervertida escena, pase mi mano un poco mas abajo de su cuerpo ella no se resistió, esta es mi oportunidad, comienzo a masajear su parte mas sagrada ella soltó un pequeño gemido, pero nos asustamos cuando de repente sonaron unas explosiones, miramos la tv y eran una especie de explosiones que sentía la protagonista al aparentemente tener un orgasmo, pues estaba teniendo sexo con el chico, mire la caratula de la película, y note que en la parte de abajo había algo que no concordaba con la caratula, la abrí y un pedazo de papel se cayo, la caratula decia:

"Reflejos 3: una historia de sexo con una lesbiana travestida que se le cae su..."

Levante mi mirada y el chico se había vuelto una chica, ambas estaban teniendo el sexo mas sucio y salvaje posible.

(MIERDA COMPRASTE UNA PORNO)

(LA RECOGI EN TU CASA)

(NO TE DIJE QUE ME CAMBIARON DE HABITACION, EL CUARTO AHORA ES DE MIS HERMANOS) Ambas nos quedamos calladas, yo lance la caratula, corrí hacia el DVD para quitar esa cosa, pero justo en ese momento se atoro, no salía el disco.

(HAY UN TERMIPENES EN LA PELICULA, ESA CHICA TIENE UNA COSA MONSTRUOSA, AHHHH SE LA METIO POR DONDE EL SOL NO TE DA LUZ)

(DEJA DE MIRARLA KAZAMA) Corrí mientras me tapaba los ojos, en ese momento me tropecé, cayendo contra la mesa, tire los vasos que teníamos mojando el suelo, Kazama se resbalo, yo la agarre por la cintura la empuje contra mi, corrí la mesa con mis piernas, ella cayo sobre su trasero que yo sostenía con mis manos haciendo que se aplastaran, mi cabeza quedo en su parte privada, estaba a punto de quitarme pero su aroma me cautivo, me quede paralizada cuando escucho a la puerta abrirse.

(Chicas tendremos una cena con la familia de Sumika y además invitamos a sus amigas a... venir)

(METANME OTRO, QUIERO MAS DE SUS PENES EN MI VAGINA)

(Y trajimos a la abuela) Mierda...

(NO ES LO QUE PARECE) Dijo Kazama mientras se paraba, yo tambien me pare, entonces Hachi me levanto el pulgar.

(ESTABAMOS VIENDO UNA PELICULA Y RESULTO SER UNA PORNO, KAZAMA NO SE DIO CUENTA TRATE DE QUITARLA PERO SE ATORO Y NO SALIO, Y ME TROPEZE)

(Eso no explica la mancha en el suelo) La abuela de Kazama no me odiaba, de hecho estaba bien con mi relación con ella, pero creo que ahora mismo me quería castrar...


	2. Juntas

Ese ha sido por lejos la cena más incómoda que he tenido en mi vida, todos estaban callados mirándome a mí y a Kazama, al final tuvimos que desconectar el DVD ya que el disco no salía, no estaba segura de cómo pagar el DVD, por suerte al desconectarlo modo la película que en un punto se puso en exceso bizarra acabo con una chica con unos 3 penes dentro de ella que tenían un tamaño bastardo, aunque sigo dudando por qué diablos a mi hermano no cuál de ellos, le podría gustar esa aberración de pornografía, al menos a mi gusto, eso es horrible, pero para gustos colores y tetas sujetadores, de donde saque esta frase, de Hachi, quien seguía con una sonrisa al verme con Kazama así, ella sabe que aún no hemos llegado a segunda base, aunque lo peor era que la comida eran perritos calientes, por lo que preferimos comer otra cosa, Kazama hizo ramen, estuvo muy bueno, en toda la cena la mirada de la abuela de Kazama me estaba matando, además mi madrasta me miraba como si me estuviera diciendo "No vuelvas entrar en la casa" Yo solo trataba de concentrarme en mi comida, y en otra cosa que tengo en mente, una de las mayores razones de porque no hemos tenido sexo, es por las interrupciones, había estado ahorrando dinero de las clases de Karate que daba cada día en la mañana, la paga era muy buena, aunque se hacía pesado por la universidad, aun así seguí con todo mi plan y compre un apartamento cerca de la universidad, no era muy grande, pero era acogedor, además permitía mascotas, no le he dicho a Kazama, pero tengo pensado comprarle una mascota y pedirle que venga a vivir conmigo, el detalle es que, la sorpresa está esperando pasado mañana en el apartamento, no sé cómo decirle, sé que lo tengo que decir hoy para que vaya mañana aliste todo, y luego pasado mañana vaya a mirar lo que le había comprado con todo mi cariño, además de que le estado ocultando algo a Kazama que sé que le preocupa.

(Hola cariño, te quiero mostrar algo) Kazama entro en la habitación, ya se había puesto su pijama, yo tenía puesta solo mi camisa, dormía en ropa interior, me sonroje pues su ropa era una camisa que se me quedo una vez, al ver que la usaba de pijama se la regale, ella me decía que la olfateaba al despertar, que eso la relajaba, el detalle es que es una de botones, y tenía la mayoría abiertos, dejándome ver su sostén, además de que no tenía puesto nada abajo a excepción de sus pantis.

(Bueno, eso es nuevo) No pude evitar mirar su escote, ella sonrió, se acercó a mí, yo trague saliva, ya estaba acostada en la cama, estaba contra la almohada, yo levante la sabana, ella se metió conmigo en la cama, se acercó suavemente a mí, su suave piel me emociono, ella me beso suavemente, apreté las sabanas de la cama, beso mis labios, metió su lengua en mi boca, sin dejar atrás mis instintos puse mis manos en su trasero, ella separo el beso.

(Hace algo de calor, déjame me ventilo un poco) Se quitó la camisa por completo, dejándome ver todo su cuerpo, ella tenía puesto un conjunto de ropa sexy, era de la temática de un gato, en el centro tenía un agujero en forma de gato.

(¿Cu-Cuando compraste algo tan atrevido?) Ella se sonrojo, pero aun seguro se colocó sobre mí, sus pechos rozaron con mi camisa, a pesar de eso podía sentir lo suaves que eran.

(Cuando empezaste a dar clases te veía muy estresada, pensé que si me veías así te relajarías un poco) Ella se sentó aun estando sobre mí, junto sus brazos dejándome ver sus grandes pechos, acerco mi rostro a estos, dejándome en medio del agujero que tenía el conjunto, olí profundamente la fragancia que irradiaba, puse mis manos en su espalda para permitirme acercar más mi rostro.

(Veo que te gusta) Metí mi cabeza aún más adentro en sus pechos, sacudí mi cabeza en estos, Kazama se rio ante mi acción, justo en ese momento perdí por completo mi juicio, este era el momento de disfrutar de Kazama, baje mis manos por su espalda, las puse en su trasero.

(No me gusta, me encanta verte en ese conjunto, es simplemente increíble, de hecho creo que si fuera un hombre ya hubiera roto el pantalón con mi erección) Ella se volvió a reír, yo solo sonreí, bese su cuello con suavidad, apreté un poco más mis manos disfrutando del tamaño de ese bellísimo trasero.

(Supongo que eso es un cumplido, aun así dejémonos de bobadas y pasemos a la mejor parte) Ella se levantó de la cama, me pidió que me sentara, yo acepte con una sonrisa, me senté mientras veía como comenzaba a moverse frente a mí, inmediatamente supe lo que quería hacer.

(Me harás un baile sensual, espero que sea de contacto, me encantaría tocar tu cuerpo mientras te mueves de lado a lado) Ella asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a mí, contoneo sus caderas, se dio la vuelta, se acercó a mí, se movió a un ritmo increíblemente sexy, yo la tome de las caderas ella se movió de lado a lado, mostrándome su trasero, que chocaba contra mí, no pude evitar tocarlo de la manera más sucia posible.

(Después de esto no te podrás casar con nadie más, solo conmigo)

(Ese es el plan) Sonreí ella se giró y se puso frente a mí.

(Y pensar que cuando supe que tenías sentimientos por mi yo tendría que tomar toda la iniciativa porque eras demasiado tímida, pero me di cuenta que entre más entras en calor, más atrevida eres) Sonreí mientras la acercaba a mí y plantaba un beso en su clavícula, succione un poco, al separarme pude demostrar que era de mi completa propiedad.

(Como no actuar así con una chica con tremendo cuerpo) Ella paro de moverse, puso ojos de perrito regañado.

(Con cualquier chica) Me reí, esa cara que puso era en exceso tierna, me daban ganas de besarla de la manera más salvaje posible, pero quería liberar dudas.

(Solo con mi Kazama) Ella sonrió, me empujo contra la cama, mostrando su cuerpo, me beso con suavidad, yo seguí, metí mi lengua en su boca, ella gimió de la manera más dulce posible, puse mis manos en su trasero.

(No las pongas ahí, mejor ponlas aquí) Ella tomo mi mano y la puso en su pecho, me emocione bastante, comencé a masajearla lentamente, ella gimió, respire de manera pesada, comencé a besarla mientras me ponía encima de ella. Le quite su sostén, estaba a punto de tocarlas directamente, sería mi primera vez tocándolas directamente, cuando de repente de la nada se abrió la puerta.

(Kazama despídete de la... PERDON) Su hermano entro en la habitación, Kazama se sonrojo bastante, yo la tape con la sabana, él se tapó el rostro mas no cerró la puerta, yo me levante, corrí, cerré la puerta, Kazama salto de esta, se comenzó a vestir, al terminar se puso una pantaloneta, yo hice lo mismo con ropa que tenía guardada en su casa, sonrojada me beso la mejilla y susúrrame al oído.

(Luego quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que me estas ocultando ya sabes de que dijimos que sería una relación sin secretos) Antes de poder preguntarle cómo lo sabía, ella se dirigió a la puerta, su hermano se volvió a disculpar, ella le dijo que no había problema, él le aviso que su abuela ya se tenía que ir, que ella se fuera a despedir estaba a punto de volverme acostar en la cama cuando su abuela apareció de la nada, Kazama estaba roja como un tomate además tenía unas cuantas lagrimillas en los ojos.

(Tú, ven para acá) Kazama se veía decaída, salí de la habitación, la abuela nos dirigió a la sala, le pidió a su hermano que se fuera con su esposa a su habitación y que no salieran hasta que ella les diera el aviso, me preocupe un poco por Kazama intente acercarme pero me aparto de ella, no supe porque pero un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en mi pecho, uno punzante.

(Estuve mirando que hacías durante tus vacaciones, solo quería mirar que mi niña estuviera bien con alguien como tú, no eres mala persona solo eres algo, no lo sé fuera de lugar, aun así, te he visto ir a un departamento, cerca de tu universidad muy seguido, siempre te hablas con una chica al llegar allí, como se llama, Reo, a veces va a tu casa y se queda allí toda la noche, así que si le estas ocultando algo a Kazama es hora de lo que digas ahora mismo) Inmediatamente y no porque quisiera me reí, era igual a alguien que conocía, pero esa risa, hizo que las lágrimas de Kazama se derramaran, de inmediato pare, me levante del sofá tome a Kazama de la cadera, ella intento golpearme pero claro, no me afectaba para nada, la puse sobre mi mientras la abuela me miraba confundida, bese suavemente a mi chica quien me golpeo el rostro con fuerza.

(Sabía que eras demasiado buena para ser verdad, porque me hiciste esto, porque me dejaste por otra) Su voz estaba quebradiza, la volví a besar a pesar de los golpes que me dio en el rostro.

(Ese apartamento la compre para las dos, lo compre con el dinero de las clases de Karate, quería que tuviéramos un lugar más privado para las dos, un nido de amor, como lo llamas mientras duermes, y la chica con la que me viste hablando es una amiga mía, vive en el mismo bloque con su novia Mai, me reí porque de esa misma manera me hablo Mai al verme hablando con su novia, Reo se queda toda la noche ayudándome a cuidar a la sorpresa que te tengo en el apartamento, además Mai siempre se cuela al apartamento por el balcón para hablar con su novia, se quedan toda la noche pues Reo también está enamorada de la sorpresa que te tengo, aunque creo que Mai tiene un plan en marcha) Tome las mejillas de Kazama y limpie sus lágrimas, ella estaba sorprendida por mis palabras.

(¿Juras que no mientes?) Sonreí, puse mi mano en mi pecho.

(Prometo por el Karate, que la única mujer a quien amo es a ti, jamás te seré infiel con nadie, y si lo soy, abandonare para toda mi vida el Karate y no seré digna de mis premios) La abuela de Kazama sonrió al ver el rostro de emoción de su nieta, quien me beso con mucha pasión, yo acepte ese beso, la abuela se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la habitación del hermano de Kazama, toco la puerta, el la abrió, tenía una caja de pañuelos en la mano, al ver como su hermanita saltaba de alegría sonrió, su abuela vio de manera cariñosa como Kazama me bombardeaba con besos en señal de agradecimiento, yo solo los recibía mientras le devolvía unos cuantos.

(Compro un apartamento para que vivamos juntas) Kazama saltando de alegría se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo.

(Te extrañare hermanita) El hermano la abrazo con mucha fuerza, vi que unas cuantas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos, ella se separó de su hermano, su esposa seco sus lágrimas, ella corrió hacia su abuela y la abrazo, abrazándose con fuerza la abuela le dio un beso en la frente.

(Suerte Kazama y ya sabes si ella no te trata bien llámame, le daré una lección) Todos nos reímos, Kazama me volvió a besar, me tomo de la mano, se despidió de todos, en la habitación, comenzó a sacar unas maletas.

(Puedes hacer eso mañana) Ella hizo cara de puchero yo solo sonreí y le bese la mejilla.

(Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana será un día largo, tendrás que organizar todo para venir a vivir conmigo)

(No te he dicho que sí) Se hizo la difícil cosa que me gustaba.

(En ese caso me harías el honor de venir conmigo) Ella me beso y asintió con la cabeza, nos acostamos en la cama, definitivamente ella era la mujer con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida...


	3. Nuestro collar

Era una nueva mañana, hoy Kazama empacaría todas sus cosas para vivir conmigo, yo solo abrí mis ojos para ver a mi amada aun durmiendo tranquilamente, la luz entraba por las cortinas dejándome ver su hermoso rostro, ayer Kazama estaba muy emocionada, me lleno de besos mientras pensaba en que llevar, yo tenía sueño, por lo que bese suavemente a Kazama para callarla, ella me devolvió el beso con mucha pasión, suavemente me la lleve a la cama, la acosté en ella, apague las luces, me puse a su lado y me decidí a dormir, pero entonces ella me abrazo con fuerza, yo la tome de la cadera, la acerque a mí, la bese suavemente, me quede dormida primero que ella, yo solo sonreí, disfrute de su suaves respiros en mi cuello, me reí ante la suave sensación, la abrace cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida.

Bese a Kazama de manera suave, poco a poco ella comenzó a despertarse, al separarme abrió sus ojos, sonrió de la manera más encantadora posible, calentando mi corazón, envolviéndolo en una suave sensación de que me decía "Te amo".

(Buenos días Sumi-chan) Sonreí ante sus dulces palabras.

(Buenos días Kazama) La acerque más a mí, la cama estaba caliente, no me quería mover, Kazama tampoco, comencé a besar su cuello, ella se rio, pase mi mano por su trasero, ella me levanto la cabeza y me beso con pasión, yo acepte el beso, me separe y mordí suavemente su labio inferior, ella abrió su boca, metí mi lengua en su boca, ella ronroneo, me puse encima de ella, puse mis manos a los lados de su cabeza, la acerque a mí, ella también hizo lo mismo, yo separe el beso dejando un rastro de saliva entre las dos, entonces bese su cuello, levante su cuello con mi mano, pase mis dientes suavemente, ella gimió, pero me detuvo poniendo su dedo en mi nariz.

(Guárdate eso para el departamento) Sonreí, ella se levantó de la cama, la mire mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

(¿Que pasa cariño? Te gusta lo que vez) Ella se movió un poco la camisa para dejarme ver un poco su trasero, yo solo sonreí de manera pervertida mientras asentía con la cabeza.

(En el apartamento nadie nos va interrumpir) Me levante de la cama, la puse contra la puerta, tome sus muñecas, la aprese contra la pared, ella sonrió.

(Si quieres tomar una probadita no me molesta, pero también tienes que darme una) Yo la bese, pase mis mano por su cuerpo, las puse en su cadera, pase mis manos por su pechos, la toque, ella se mordió el labio inferior dándome un escalofrió, pase mis manos por sus muslos, luego me acerque contra su intimidad, ella me detuvo, me puso un límite el cual acepte de una vez, me separe pero ella me lanzo contra la cama, me sorprendí, ella se puso encima mío, yo deje puse mis manos en detrás de mi cabeza, ella me quito la camisa.

(Quiero tocar directamente lo que has trabajado por años) Ella comenzó a tocar mi abdomen, hice un poco de fuerza, mis músculos se marcaron aún más, ella sonrió, toco mi abdomen, luego subió tocando mis pechos, luego bajo su mano tocando nuevamente mi abdomen, ella sonrió.

(Nunca pensé que una chica con muchos músculos fuera sexy, siempre me sentí atraída por las chicas lindas, pero también lo eres, eres un bicho raro Kazama) Sonreí ante su comentario, no había forma de negarlo, yo no soy como las otras chicas.

(Bueno, yo soy un bicho raro, pero soy tu bicho raro) Ella se sonrojo, entonces flexione mis brazos encantando a Kazama, la tome de la cadera, luego toque su espalda suavemente, la voltee dejándola boca arriba, luego comencé a flexionar mis músculos haciendo pesas con Kazama, ella sonrió.

(No sabía que eras tan fuerte Sumi-chan, pareces un toro) Yo solo estaba calentando con eso, quería darle una pequeña muestra de lo que soy capaz, la voltee hasta dejarla boca abajo, luego me levante de la cama me acosté en el suelo, dejando flexionados mis brazos, también me levantaba por mis pies.

(Siéntate en mi espalda) Ella me miro confundida, siguió mi petición, se acostó en mi espalda, flexione mis brazos alzando a Kazama con mis brazos, empecé a hacer lagartijas con Kazama en mi espalda, ella sonrió mientras se agarraba de mis hombros, eso no era nada para mí, después de todo Kazama era muy liviana, supongo que es por su cuerpo, uno de una hermosa dama.

(Eres increíble Sumi-chan) Me reí deje fuera uno de mis brazos, ella sonrió nuevamente, continúe un rato haciéndolo, pare pues no había hecho un estiramiento antes y no quería pasar a una lesión, me deje en el suelo, ella se quitó de mi espalda, pero yo la tome, la voltee y la puse sobre mí, ella se acercó a mi oído.

(Amor, podrías darme un pequeño espectáculo, como yo lo hice pero me tienes que mostrar tus músculos, aprovechando que acabas de entrenarlos un poco) Me levante, era raro que la cosa que más atrajera a Kazama fuera una cualidad que no debería ser muy importante, pero no me quejo, desde que descubrí su amor por mi cuerpo entrenado, empecé a hacer ejercicio más seguido, hasta que una familia me vio y me pidió que entrenara a su hijo por una buena cantidad de dinero, acepte, hable con mi padre que emocionada me presto el dojo, poco a poco más niños comenzaron a interesarse en mi entrenamiento, yo solo acepte a cada niño formando un horario estricto que uno de ellos seguía al pie de la letra, seguía con el entrenamiento de Karate, no solo como un entrenamiento de una manera más divertida además de que me lucraba de una buena manera, aunque ella siempre está junto a mi diciendo que amaba mi personalidad atenta, diciendo que me intereso más en los demás que en mi al tener muchos niños en mi clase a pesar de estar yendo a la universidad en una carrera algo difícil, aunque me gusta que se ella sentía protegida conmigo, me dan ganas de entrenar más para hacerla sentir más segura, levante mis brazos mostrando mis músculos trabajos para ella, sonrió, pero como siempre alguien abrió la puerta.

(Kazama... PERDON NO ERA MI INTENCION MOLESTRALAS) Yo solo me reí, esta era una de las otras interrupciones que hemos sufrido, la voltee a mirar, ella estaba muy sonrojada, yo solo me puse la camisa, mientras salía de la habitación, la esposa de su hermano solo le dijo que su hermano le tenía una sorpresa en la otra habitación.

(Hola Sumika, buenos días, podrías sentarte en el sofá) Yo asentí con la cabeza, me acerque al sofá, me senté, entonces la sonrojada esposa llego para sentarse al lado de su esposo, luego mi novia llego también sonrojada para hacerse a mi lado.

(Kazama, nuestros padres me pidieron que el día en que te mudaras de la casa para vivir con tu pareja, te diera esto, por favor podrías leerlo en voz alta, mama me dijo que quería escucharte decirlo al lado de esa persona especial) El hermano saco una carta, además de que también mostro una caja de color negro que me intereso un poco, pero lo más importante era la carta, esta era vieja, Kazama la tomo temblorosa después de todo, todos los temas relacionados con sus padres.

(Ushio, mi niña, no sé qué edad tienes para cuando leas esto, hoy es tu día iras lejos de tu hogar para estar con esa persona especial en tu vida, no sé cuáles sean tus gustos, aun eres muy pequeña para esto, tan solo eres un bebe, pero solo quiero anticiparme a todo, esa persona de seguro será alguien fuerte, siempre estará atenta a ti, te querrá muchísimo, sé que elegirás a la persona más increíble para ti, de seguro estará feliz de que alguien como tú, estés donde estés quiero que sepas algo, te quiero, quiero verte ser la persona más feliz de todas, me encantaría verte formar una familia, espero estar allí para eso, espero que tengas una gran vida, quiero que mi niña sea feliz, quiero estar allí contigo pero el destino es incierto, solo quiero darte algo, tu padre me lo dio en nuestra primera cita, lo es algo apresurado, aun así quiero que esta parte la lea tu persona especial) Kazama tenía los ojos vidriosos, tome la carta, la letra era hermosa, estaba muy detallada.

(Seas quien seas, quiero que cuides de mi niña si yo no estoy allí, quiero verla sonreír al verte, ella es mi princesa, mi querida hija, por eso te pido personalmente que la cuides, que la ames, que siempre sea tu prioridad, que si tienen hijos tú seas fuerte, que tengas las fuerzas para mantenerla en una hermoso hogar lleno de amor, quiero que hagas una promesa, la pondré ahora, es todo lo que quiero para ella y mas) Hice una pausa, mire a Kazama, ella ya estaba llorando, puso su cabeza en mi hombro, yo sonreí, puse mi cabeza contra la suya, mientras leía la carta, pero note que habían unas instrucciones aparte de todo.

(Kazama podrías ponerte aquí) Ella se levantó, se puso en frente mío, yo seguí las instrucciones tome la caja, me puse sobre mi rodilla, la deje en mi mano, luego tome la carta y comencé a leer nuevamente.

(Yo, Murasame Sumika, me comprometo con Ushio Kazama, a cuidarla, a amarla, siempre estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, a protegerla siempre, nunca serle infiel, darle la mejor vida, a ella y a nuestros futuros hijos, cada día de mi vida pensare en ella, jamás le levantare la mano, cada vez que tenga la oportunidad le daré muestras de mi afecto, hoy, mi amada vendrá conmigo a mi hogar, la recibiré con todo mi amor, le daré mi corazón y todo lo que tengo, y con este objeto que es una muestra de amo puro, doy una muestra de que lo que digo es verdad) Abrí la caja, adentro de ella había un collar que se abría a la mitad, era un ying y yang, tome la parte blanca, se la puse mientras ella seguía llorando, tome el otro y me lo puse, tome suavemente mi parte, la uní con la suya, mire de reojo la carta, esta decía "Bésala, pero no te pases" La tome de la mano, la bese, ella llorando rodeo mi cabeza, yo profanase el beso, no pude evitar llorar un poco también, yo también he perdido a mi madre y me temo que mi padre también, él está aquí, pero ya no recuerda que existo, pase mi mano por su rostro secando sus lágrimas.

(Te amo Sumi-chan) La bese también, pase mis manos por su cadera, la acerque a mí, la bese apasionadamente, ella me tomo del rostro, la levante de la cadera, la empuje contra la pared, a pesar de nuestra pasión nuestros collares siguen unidos, me separe de ella.

(Te amo Kazama) La bese nuevamente, la acerque mucho más a mí, la bese más apasionadamente que antes, pero ella me separo, la mire confundida, ella señala detrás nuestro, veo a su hermano junto con su esposa completamente sonrojados, los dos sonríen.

(Tienen que empacar sus cosas, luego podrán hacer lo que quieran) Me sonrojo, dejo a Kazama suavemente, veo que nuestro collar sigue uniéndonos, me aleje un poco, estos hicieron click y se separaron, nos sonrojamos, fuimos a la habitación, su hermano saco un montón de maletas, Kazama me pidió ayuda, comenzamos a sacar toda su ropa, objetos personales, maquillaje, todo lo que era de Kazama, sus libros, sus objetos de moda, al final teníamos todo empacado en 5 maletas, por suerte su hermano nos prestara su auto para llevar todo, nos acercamos a la cama, nos quitamos nuestros collares pues no queríamos dañarlos, nos vimos a los ojos estábamos acostadas en la cama, antes de irnos a dormir, damos nuestro beso junto a unas dulces palabras "Te amo"...


	4. Apartamento

(Y esta es la última maleta) Con una sonrisa deje la última maleta que quedaba en la puerta del apartamento, aun no la quería abrir todavía, quería darle una sorpresa a Kazama, ella estaba mirando el paisaje, era un edificio bastante grande, tenía 10 pisos, fue algo costoso pero yo pedí el ultimo, me gustaba la vista, además de que tenía una sorpresa en la habitación, desde ahí tu podías ver todo el campus universitario, además de un gran parque que estaba cerca de la universidad, podías ver a los niños corriendo por ahí, una vista que te relajaba que te dejaba un calor inigualable en tu corazón.

(Sumi-chan) Voltee a mirar a Kazama, ella me indico que me acercara, fui donde estaba, la abrace por la espalda mientras ella tomaba mi mano y le daba un pequeño beso, me sonroje, ella se giró para quedar frente a mí, vi que también estaba sonrojada.

(¿Algún día tendremos hijos?) Me sorprendí ante su pregunta, no me molestaría tenerlos, de hecho podría continuar con la tradición del Karate, pero creo que somos demasiado jóvenes para tenerlos, bueno, no serían nuestros, es obvio que no, ambas somos chicas, podríamos adoptar a un niño o niña, la verdad no me importa mucho sabes hombre o mujer, criarlo como nuestro hijo, darle de comer, enseñarle cosas, hacer todo con él para darle las bases para que cuando crezca, tenga una familia y ame a su esposa e hijos.

(Si quieres podemos adoptar un niño, es obvio que no podemos tenerlo nosotras, le daríamos un hogar, lo criaríamos, pero aun somos muy jóvenes Kazama, apenas estamos con nuestras carreras universitarias, aun nos quedó mucho que vivir, antes de tener que cuidar a un niño, aun así cuando tengamos un trabajo estable, te prometo que iremos a adoptarlo) La tome de las mejillas y la bese, ella me abrazo, continúe con su ejemplo, la tome fuertemente entre mis brazos, cuando nos separamos ella me miro a los ojos, note que estaban llorosos.

(¿Crees que estén orgullosos de mí?) Ella toco su collar mientras miraba al cielo, yo también mire al cielo, las dos perdimos a nuestras madres, pero al menos yo tuve a mi padre, Kazama los perdió a los dos, ella tuvo que criarse con su hermano, pero por sus gustos fue rechazada por otras chicas que la marcaban de asquerosa, ella misma se lo llego a creer, diciéndose que mejor era estar sola que estar cerca de las chicas para que no la llamaran así, pero irremediablemente él se enamoró de otras chicas, se confesó, fue rechazada varias veces, aun así su corazón seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez, aunque ella lo ocultara, sufría mucho, porque su amor durante mucho tiempo nunca fue correspondido, pero cuando la conocí y descubrí que era homosexual, no me importo, hasta que en una excursión, descubrí que estaba enamorada de ella, hice todo lo posible para llamar su atención, pero nada funcionaba, una y otra vez tuve que verla llorar, diciéndome que nadie la amaba, mientras que yo estaba locamente enamorada de ella, después de irme a un festival no hable con ella por mucho tiempo a pesar de haberlo prometido, ella pareció deprimirse hasta que escucho mi voz, luego de un tiempo ella comenzó a actuar extraño, trate de verla pero no quería hablar conmigo, pensé que me odiaba, me di cuenta de que mi amor jamás seria correspondido, trate de olvidarla pero simplemente no pude, mi corazón le pertenecía a ella, aunque no parecía importarle, pero al final, ella me comenzó a ver de esa manera, nunca lo dijimos de manera contextual, simplemente lo sentíamos, al final nos dimos nuestro primer beso, jurándonos amor eterno.

(Sumi-chan, cuando te fuiste al festival, me deprimí mucho porque no me hablabas, me quede encerrada en mi habitación, intente salir pero me sentía sola, al final cuando escuche tu voz me sentí completa y alegre, pero dude, tu no eras mi tipo, aparte creía que no te gustaban las mujeres, así que trate de pensar que solo era mi imaginación pero no lo era, estaba enamorada de ti, pero no te dije nada, trate de dejar de hablarte, creí que así lo olvidaría todo, pero me deprimí mas y más, al final sin ti no podía estar bien, pero había un problema, siempre que le decía mis sentimientos a alguien, me dejaba sola, o simplemente no me trataban como siempre, tenía miedo de perderte, pero al final siempre terminaba acercándome a ti, pensé que odiarías y me apartarías, pero no fue así, me trataste bien, de hecho te acercaste también a mí, parecíamos una pareja, nunca lo dijimos contextualmente, simplemente estábamos juntas, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso no pude evitar sentirme muy feliz, sentía que estaba finalmente con alguien que me completara, gracias Sumi-chan, siempre estas a mi lado a pesar a todo, gracias a ti supe que mi amor podía ser correspondido, te amo) Yo la abrace con fuerza, no era la única que había sufrido, yo también lo hice en secreto durante mucho tiempo, yo solo quería disfrutar que después de todo este tiempo, finalmente estábamos juntas.

(No eres la única que sufrió, estuve enamorada de ti mucho tiempo, pero no era capaz de decírtelo, siempre, siempre me recalcabas que no era de tu tipo, eso solo me dolía cada vez más, lo peor no era eso, era cuando llorabas porque te rechazaban, decías que tu amor nunca seria correspondido, decías que nadie te quería de esa manera, pero yo estaba allí, sosteniendo tu cabeza mientras llorabas, yo quería ser quien te hiciera sentir de esa manera pero nunca te fijabas en mí, pero cuando empezaste a hacerlo, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí, finalmente mi sueño fe poder estar contigo de esta manera se estaba haciendo realidad, no tienes ideas de cuantas veces me rendí, había días en los que deseaba nunca haberte conocido, pero al final siempre termina posando mis ojos en ti, gracias a ti Kazama, le diste un rumbo a mi vida, siempre pensé que estaría sola, me alegro de haberte conocido, te amo Kazama) Nos besamos con suavidad, cerré mis ojos, ambas estábamos llorando, recordábamos cuanto habíamos sufrido en nuestra relación, pero finalmente estábamos juntas y nada ni nadie nos había a separar.

(Así que entramos) Le seque las lágrimas a mi novia, le ofrecí entrar, ella acepto mi invitacion, pero se acercó a la puerta, entonces saque de mi bolsillo una venda, se la puse alrededor de los ojos, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

(No hay que exagerar tanto Sumi-chan) Me reí, le robe un pequeño beso, ella intento quitarse la venda pero la detuve, mi sorpresa estará muy feliz de ver a Kazama.

(No, es una sorpresa muy especial, para mi persona especial, espérame aquí y no te quites la venda) Ella asintió con la cabeza, entre en la casa, la sorpresa estaba a punto de hacer un ruido pero le indique que hiciera silencio, busque un moño y se lo puse en la cabeza, la levante, era algo pesada pero podía soportarlo, me acerque a la puerta que deje entreabierta, la sorpresa se emocionó mucho.

(Kazama, quítate la venda) Ella se la quitó lentamente, al ver a mi sorpresa se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad, me acerque a ella mientras que cargaba a la sorpresa.

(Pensé que te gustaría tener una mascota, así que adopte esta perrita, ya está castrada, será nuestra compañera por mucho tiempo) Acerque a la perrita que era de un total color blanco, esta movió sus patas con anticipación, era algo grande para ser un cachorro, pero era hermosa, la puse en los brazos de Kazama que seguía llorando, esta comenzó a lamerle la cara quitándole las lágrimas, Kazama se comenzó a reír, abrazo a la perrita, la agarro de las mejillas, le dio un beso en la nariz, yo solo sonreí al ver a mi pareja feliz, pero aún faltaba algo más, me moví hacia atrás, abrí mis brazos.

(Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar) Ella dejo a la mascota en el suelo, levanto su mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, entro corriendo en el apartamento, el apartamento ya estaba amueblado, no era muy grande, solo tenía un baño, una habitación, cocina, estudio y sala de estar, no tiene nada más, aunque si me esforcé en decorarlo, quería que tuviera un estilo retro pero que fuera moderno, Kazama corrió siendo seguida por el perro, ella toco la cocina, comenzó a mirar todo, la nevera los cajones, luego se dirigió al resto de los cuartos, miro la tina, que era justo para dos personas, la compre así porque quiero tener baños con Kazama, desde que salimos tenemos unos cuantos, pero como siempre éramos interrumpidas, o yo tenía un sangrado nasal extremo, ella al final abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación, yo había comprado una gran cama matrimonial para las dos, tenía unas sábanas grandes algo pesadas, pero aun así era muy cómoda, ella salto sobre la cama, sintió lo cómoda que era, el perro salto detrás de ellas, se puso patas arriba y comenzó restregarse contra la cama, riéndome decidí unirme a la diversión, me lance a la cama, tome a Kazama de la cadera, la acerque a mi robándole un beso que ella me devolvió de manera animada, me comencé a poner encima de ella, pase mis manos por debajo de su camisa, esta era nuestra oportunidad de hacerlo, me separe de ella.

(Kazama, ya nadie nos va interrumpir, así que porque desperdiciar la oportunidad) Comencé a besar su cuello, ella gimió de manera encantadora, pase mi mano por encima de su sosten, lamí su cuello pero entonces el perro llego he hizo lo mismo.

(Auuu, Quien se quiere unir, perrito malo) Kazama lo comenzó a mimar, olvidando lo que estábamos haciendo.

(Sumi-chan, sáquemelos a pasear, además no podemos hacerlo, mañana tengo universidad y todas las cosas que vamos a hacer no nos va a dar el tiempo suficiente) Sonriendo de manera pervertida se acercó a mí, sonreí, asentí con la cabeza

(Eso crees, que no tendremos suficiente tiempo) Ella se acercó a mí de manera coqueta, con dos de sus dedos hizo un camino por mi cuello hasta mi nariz.

(Lo creo firmemente, creo que no me dejaras dormir) Me levante de la cama, entre rápidamente las cajas en la casa, busque unos bolsas, tome el collar del perro, tome a mi novia de la mono y nos decidimos a dar un paseo, Kazama llevo al perro, la lleve para entrenarla desde que era una cachorrita, ella no jala la correa, siempre está contigo, y se sabe su nombre, ya la habíamos paseado por todo el parque, de hecho ahora estamos sentadas las dos en un banca del parque, había llevado a almorzar a Kazama en un restaurante que permitía perros, ya es tarde por la noche, a pesar de eso estábamos comiendo unos helados, estábamos mirando las estrellas, el perro estaba acostado debajo de la banca parecía cansado.

(Sumi-chan, sé que has estado durmiendo en ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, no has ido a tu casa) Lamí un poco más mi helado, no quería ir con esa mujer loca que controla a mi padre, ella siempre me mira en menos, de hecho le alegro estar lejos de mí, no se la razón, pero me odia y no ha dudado en decírmelo.

(No quiero estar cerca de esa mujer, le lavo el cerebro a mi padre y ahora se comporta como un idiota conmigo, y esa mujer esta embrazada, mi padre ya se olvidó de nosotros, ahora su mundo es esa mujer, incluso quito el altar de mama) Kazama suspiro, miro a las estrellas, sus ojos brillaron de una manera hermosa, no pude evitarlo pero unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, Kazama tomo mi mano y me beso.

(No importa Sumi-chan, estamos juntas eso es lo único que importa) Sonreí y bese suavemente a Kazama, enamorándome más de ella...


	5. Auto

Abrí mis ojos, ya era de mañana, después de la cita regresamos a casa, al llegar le puse agua al perro, Kazama se acercó a mí, me agradeció la cita a punta besos, pero cuando quería ir más lejos me detuvo, mañana tenia universidad, me fastidie un poco, en serio, la necesidad de hacer mía a Kazama se hace un poco insoportable, espero que ella no se entere que hago siempre después de dormir a su lado, no en su casa, me podría descubrir lo hacía apenas llegaba aquí, duraba hasta una hora, es algo vergonzoso, al principio era de lo más maravilloso pero luego se volvió acartonado y fastidioso, pero era una necesidad.

(Buenos días Sumi-chan) Kazama me beso la frente, me senté en la cama, mire el reloj que tenía en mi mesa de noche, eran las 7:00 am, normalmente Kazama tenía clase de 8:00am a 2:00pm, no tanto por lo que le enseñaran, más bien es que ella se demora un poco haciendo sus diseños y cuando los pone en práctica no le salen bien las medidas porque le obligan a usar un maniquí viejo, estaba tan dañado que gran parte estaba pegado con cinta, haciendo el trabajo de Kazama aún más largo, aunque no se comparaba con el mío, mis clases al igual que Kazama empezaban a las 8:00am, pero acababan a las 6:00pm, era un curso intensivo, tenía que estar siempre atenta a todo, la clase como tal acababa a la misma hora que la de Kazama, pero el resto eran preguntas y puro estudio de lo que había aprendido, estudiar medicina no es para nada fácil, pero a lo largo me dará un muy buen trabajo.

(Dormiste bastante Sumi-chan, de seguro estas cansada por traer ayer las cajas, ten te traje el desayuno) Tome la bandeja que me dio Kazama, adentro tenía un delicioso desayuno, huevos fritos como a mí me gustan, eran tres, como siempre me los comía así, un poco de tocino que tenía en la nevera, algo de te perfectamente hecho, hacía tiempo que no tenía un desayuno hecho solo para mí de parte de Kazama, sonreí, comencé a comer, como era de esperarse estaba increíblemente delicioso, todo esto fue hecho por las manos de Kazama, haciéndolo aún más delicioso, mire a mi lado, note que Kazama ya estaba vestida y lista para salir.

(Iré algo temprano a clases Sumi-chan, hablamos en la tarde, te amo) Ella me dio un beso en la boca, luego me despedí de ella, tranquilamente salió del apartamento y se dirigió a la universidad, termine de comer, tome los platos, fui a la cocina los lave, luego de eso suspire, mire hacia atrás, no habían pasado no 30 minutos desde que Kazama se fue y ya la extraño, mire un poco de televisión pero no encontré anda interesante, solo que vi a una mujer completamente desnuda con un increíble parecido a Kazama, revise mi cuenta de televisión, note que hoy los programas pornográficos estaban abiertos al público, suspire, vi un poco más de eso, la chica comenzó a tocarse de manera provocativa, en mi mente pensé que era Kazama.

(Pero que mujer, masturbándose mientras ve a otra mujer, en mis creencias eso es asqueroso, mataría a Mai si la viera haciendo eso) Del balcón entro Reo, ella es mi vecina, tiene la misma edad que yo, ella es bastante baja, tanto que tiene que alzar la cabeza para verme a los ojos, aun así tengo que decirlo, parece una muñeca francesa, su piel es pálida y suave, tan pálida que puedes ver sus venas a través de esta, su cabello es bastante esponjoso y tiene un color dorado pálido, lo único que arruina su aspecto es una cicatriz vistosa en su rostro, en el ojo de color azul suave, fue resultado de una pelea con su novia en donde ella, salió herida, por ser una verdadera perra, por suerte cambio, dejo de ser así con su novia comenzó a ser mas romántica, a tratarla mejor, así hasta que ambas finalmente volvieron juntas, ella solo me miro unos segundos yo me sonroje mientras veía a la chica tocarse de una manera sucia.

(Santo dios, esa chica es igual a la tuya, eso explica mucho, después de todo eres virgen, nunca lo has hecho con ella, aun así lo hago por tu bien) Ella tomo el enchufe del televisor y lo desconecto, yo rápidamente salí de mi trance, ella solo suspiro, se sentó a mi lado, mientras se estiraba.

(Es difícil, lo sé, quiero decir, perdí a Mai durante un año, solo por mi estupidez, el amor es difícil las cosas a veces no se dan, pero no pueden andar tocándote viendo a otras chicas porque la tuya no lo hace, más te vale que controles tus hormonas o podrías perder a la mujer de tus sueños, ya he pasado por eso, tuve suerte de recuperarla) Tenia razón, se me levanto la calentura por ver a otra chica, muchos pensaran que no es grave después de todo solo es una actriz, que se dedica a vender su cuerpo para tener dinero, aun así hay cierta maldad en eso, te excitas por ver a otra mujer, puede que nunca la conozcas, pero simplemente deja una sensación amarga, ella siguió con su sermón, tanto tiempo duro que ya era hora de pasear al perro, me levante del sofá.

(Oye adónde vas, aun no acabo) Mire el reloj, ella entendió el mensaje, de repente grito con fuerza, me asuste, mire hacia atrás.

(Mierda el almuerzo) Ella salto del balcón, yo me reí, ella siempre le preparaba un almuerzo a su novia apenas llegaba de trabajar y estudiar, ella estudiaba, tenía otro trabajo que era algo raro, aun así, tome la correa del perro, ella salto contra mí, entonces escuche que me llego un mensaje al teléfono, lo tome, era de Kazama.

"Llegare más tarde, un amigo me invito a almorzar, ve a comer donde lo hicimos ayer, te amo *3*"

Que extraño, Kazama nunca había aceptado salir a comer con nadie que no fueran nuestras amigas o su hermano, menos si es un hombre, Kazama sabe que ella es muy atractiva, que varios hombres tratan de ir tras ella, además es mas es demasiado temprano, apenas es medio día, como es posible que ya terminara su trabajo, mire al perro, ella me miro extrañada, volví a mirar el mensaje, no, en que estoy pensando, Kazama siéndome infiel, que locura, ella nunca me trataría de esa manera, además Kazama es homosexual.

"Ok, que te vaya bien, esperare para poder verte, te amo"

Envié el mensaje, como era de esperarse ella no me respondió, tome al perro, tome las llaves de la casa sin olvidar agarrar mi billetera, salí, comencé a caminar por ahí, deje que el perro hiciera sus necesidades, pero una sensación amarga seguía presente en mi cuerpo, pensamientos de Kazama con un chico teniendo una cita, Kazama admirando el aspecto del chico, diciendo luego de manera coqueta que esta soltera, luego que el chico la lleve a ver una película, que pase su brazo alrededor del hombro de Kazama, luego de eso comiencen a besarse, que en la lleve a su casa, le quite toda la ropa, la penetre, que la haga suya una y otra vez mientras dice que prefiere a ese chico a mí, que él se ría, se bese con ella mientras la hace suya, que Kazama me llame solo para decirme que encontró a alguien que de verdad la haga sentir como una mujer, que luego se vaya con él y me deje el corazón destrozado.

(Mierda... Los celos apestan) Susurre eso mientras miraba al suelo, en ese momento me choque contra un poste de luz, caí de espaldas, rápidamente una mujer me ayudo a levantarme, estaba algo mareada, el perro comenzó a lamerme la cara, poco apoco recobre la visión, al levantarme vi mejor a la mujer, tenía el cuerpo de una supermodelo, ojos de un hermoso color azul, cabello dorado que brillaba con el sol, me sonroje al verla, ella me paso algo de agua, la bebí.

(¿Estas bien?, te golpeaste muy duro contra el poste) Me levante del suelo con ayuda de la mujer, ella se veía realmente preocupada por mí, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, mire a mi alrededor, parecía que mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos me dirigí a la escuela donde Kazama y yo antes estudiábamos, mire con nostalgia ese lugar, ahí tuve mi primer beso con Kazama, mire a la mujer, le agradecí que me ayudara.

(Oye ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, parece que estabas hipnotizada o algo así?) Cerré mis ojos, recordé el rostro de Kazama, pero luego la vi besándose con otra chica, automáticamente me sentí muy mal, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al pensar en eso, ella me tomo del hombro.

(También he pasado por problemas amorosos, de seguro esta con alguien mas y tienes celos, actúas igual que mi hija) Me sorprendí ante la reacción de la mujer, ella de inmediato supo que estaba mal conmigo, en ese momento recordé una cosa que me dijo Reo alguna vez "Nuestras madre nos enseñan de todo menos a vivir sin ellas" Como Reo en mi infancia nunca hubo una figura materna, la suya estaba vivan, pero no recordaba tenerla, así que siempre estaba sola.

(Tengo tiempo libre, puedo ir contigo a almorzar, puedo ver que no lo has hecho, además soy psicóloga, puedo darte una sesión de consejos totalmente gratis, puede que no sean los más adecuados, pero que te escuchen basta, por lo que veo es algo con lo que no quieres discutir con tu pareja por diferentes razones, no te juzgare) Mire a la mujer, asentí con la cabeza, ella sonrió, caminamos hasta el restaurante, estaba algo deprimida ella lo noto de inmediato.

(Vamos, si me dices lo que pasa te sentirás mejor, te lo aseguro, no diré nada, ya sabes confianza paciente y terapeuta) La mire a los ojos, tenía razón, tenía que decirle lo que me pasaba, no tenía ni idea de porqué pero quería decirle todo lo que me preocupaba, sus ojos me daban un cierto aire de tranquilidad y confianza.

(Tengo una novia, se llama Kazama, he estado con ella durante 3 años, pero la conozco hace 7, siempre estuve enamorada de ella, pero nunca se fijó en mi hasta que un día se dio cuenta lo mucho que me necesitaba, comenzó a tratarme diferente, luego de un rato finalmente nos dimos nuestro primer beso aunque nunca hemos pasado a tener intimidad, bueno el problema que tengo, hoy ella, me envió un mensaje, me dijo que iba a salir con un chico a almorzar que volvería mas tarde de lo normal) Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego cerro los ojos, empezó a susurrar palabras extrañas, luego abrí los ojos, me miro de manera seria mientras ponía sus manos frente a su rostro.

(Parece que no tengas celos tardíos, me gusta llamarlo así, son los celos que llevan mucho tiempo existiendo, los tuyos son nuevos, esto es algo que esta fuera de tu rutina, debe ser que acabo de pasar por primera vez en todo lo que llevan saliendo, más si es un chico después de todo ella es homosexual, que salga con un hombre que no conoces, así como de repente, te asusta, si la conociste durante 4 años y que cambie la rutina de repente te asusta, significa que tú siempre estuviste tras ella que alguien te la robe te preocupa demasiado, si ella es como tú me cuentas, te ama de verdad y nunca te seria infiel, menos con un hombre eso es poco probable, se más segura de tu relación, dale confianza, Kazama de seguro sabrá usarla para hacerte sentir mejor) Me quede callada, ella tiene razón, exagero, Kazama es una gran mujer, nunca pero nunca me seria infiel, con esa misma mentalidad me fui al apartamento, estaba seguro que nunca me haría eso, jamás, nunca, ella me ama, me adora, nunca me...

(Mira ese auto) No puede ser...


	6. Arde

Me quede callada al ver un maldito auto deportivo que debe de valer más dinero que el que obtendré en toda mi vida, todos los que pasaban por allí se le quedaron viendo al auto, algo como eso no se ve todos los días menos en esta parte de la ciudad, aquí solo vive clase media, nada de ricos que malgastan su dinero porque tienen tanto que no saben qué hacer con él, yo estaba subiendo las escaleras que no estaban tapados por ninguna seguridad, después de todo aquí se tiene confianza es muy poco frecuente que roben por aquí, en el camino vi a Reo bajando las escaleras, estaba a punto de seguir cuando las dos vimos ese auto, Mai que bajo después también miro el auto que dio varias vueltas como si estuviera probando algo, pero entonces Mai que es de ojo atento noto algo que yo no, o al menos eso quería pensar porque si me hubiera dado cuenta probablemente me haría bolita, me tiraría al suelo y me rendiría, porque contra eso no se puede competir, no hay modo de hacerlo, quiero decir apenas puedo vivir de buena manera, no tendría dinero para un auto hasta dentro de mucho tiempo de puro trabajo y esfuerzo, menos un auto deportivo.

(Sumika tu novia esta en ese auto, si fuera heterosexual me lanzaría en los brazos de ese chico es increíblemente guapo) Note que Kazama estaba en el asiento del copiloto, ella estaba hablando alegremente con él, me deje caer pero Reo me sostuvo obligándome a estar de pie, el chico tenía una sonrisa orgullosa, otras chicas veían con envidia a Kazama mientras que ella no parecía darse cuenta de nada, Mai rodeo a Reo quien la abrazo de inmediato yo solo mire la imagen de Kazama con ese chico en su auto, ambas se dieron un beso, una inseguridad sobre mi relación se hizo presente.

(Tranquila a lo mejor es gay, ya sabes, no quiero decir que todos los gays son así pero está muy bien arreglado tiene un gran auto deportivo, es muy guapo, no sé pero para mí que tiene cara de Homosexual, probablemente me equivoque, pero oye sigue siendo una posibilidad, tranquila, Kazama es buena chica, no parece ser de las que te son infieles, solo parece ser demasiado amable con algunas personas pero eso no se lo puedes quitar, ella es así, solo respira y confía en ella, nada malo puede salir de esto, aparte no creo que tenga tiempo como para tener dos relaciones al mismo tiempo) Puede ser, no me gusta hablar mucho de estereotipos, no deberían existir, aun así no puedo negar, tiene cara de gay, como tiene cara de Heterosexual, no ha de ser nada, solo es mi imaginación jugando malas pasadas, entonces el auto paro, el chico se bajó, rodeo el auto, se acercó a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió, tomo la mano de Kazama y la ayudo a salir del auto, de manera coqueta él le beso la mano, luego subió sus besos hasta su cuello, ella se rio y lo aparto con las manos.

(Reo retráctate, ese tipo para saber lo que hace) Reo suspiro apenas Mai dijo eso, ella le dio un pequeño golpee detrás de la cabeza, no pude mirar más, me di la vuelta, subí con el perro al apartamento, una sensación amarga me creció en el pecho, trague saliva, le serví agua al perro, me serví un vaso de agua pero cuando lo bebí me sentí increíblemente mareada, me tambalee un poco, empecé a sudar frio, no sabía que me pasaba, rápidamente fue a la ducha, mi temperatura había empezado a subir, escuche a alguien en la casa, debía ser Kazama, podía escuchar el auto deportivo retumbando desde aquí, quiere decir que se acaba de ir, escucho que llegan a la ducha, aún tengo la ropa puesta, me tiro al agua de lleno, mi temperatura empieza a bajar, me siento un poco más tranquila, suspiro.

(Sumi-chan ¿Estas en la ducha?) No le respondo nada, mi mente al escuchar su voz empieza a jugarme malas pasadas, cierro mis ojos, en la oscuridad de mi mente veo mis pensamientos más perturbadores, Kazama estaba en la cama, el mismo chico llego, completamente desnudo, Kazama se agacho, se lo comió de lleno, yo veía cada pequeña acción, cada pequeña cosa, mi mente se está haciendo papilla con estos pensamientos, algo simplemente se está fundiendo, mi cerebro piensa de mas, me muero del calo, pongo el agua lo más fría posible, quiero que mi mente borre todo eso, pero solo lo crea, aún más fuerte, aún más real, solo empeoro cada vez, la voz de Kazama se empieza a distorsionar, sabía que estaba entrando entre dos mundos, el real y mi cabeza, pero esta última se divide en dos, en mis pensamientos normales y pensamientos oscuros llenos de porquería que me carcome, me desconecto de todo a penas entro en esa parte de mi cerebro, no sé qué es lo que sucede a mi alrededor, no sé qué hacer, entonces comenzaron esas imágenes de Kazama teniendo sexo con ese chico, disfrutándolo mientras dice que nunca podría recibir eso de alguien como yo, las imágenes que rodean ese acto son las peores, mis pesadillas, las que sufro desde hace mucho tiempo la rodean, eran diferentes cosas, una de ellas era yo misma, pero no era ella, no tenía ojos, solo eran cuentas negras con un pequeño punto blanco que te vigila, que te causa escalofríos, ella se acerca al acto, toma a Kazama de un hombro, entonces como si fuera una maldición los ojos de Kazama desaparecen, una nueva pesadilla ha llegado a la ciudad, me lo susurra suavemente mi yo, no sé de donde habrán salido estos traumas, solo sé que han estado allí desde hace mucho tiempo, casi siempre los ignoraba, crecí con ellos, ya no me importan para nada, pero cuando tiene que ver con Kazama siempre me afecta, cierro mis ojos en ese mundo, al abrirlos veo que estoy en la ducha, hace tanto frio que mi aliento sale en forma de vapor de mi boca, estoy jadeando, los celos en mi familia son conocidos por ser los peores, mi padre hacia bromas como esa cuando aún recordaba que mi madre existía, me decía que se ponía a pensar en cosas que no estaban ahí, que no me sorprendiera si un día me pasaba, que lo mejor era no responderle a esas cosas, solo volver a la realidad y olvidar por completo todo eso, aun así es demasiado difícil, incluso para mí, creo que para cualquier persona lo es.

(Sumi-chan, podrías responderme porque estas en la ducha, vestida, mientras te bañas con agua fría, te estoy llamado hace una hora, quiero hablar contigo) La miro, pero no le respondo.

(Te voy a dejar) Escucho la voz de Kazama detrás mío, pero no es la misma de ella, esta esta distorsionada, sé que no es ella, es esa cosa en mi cabeza, ignoro su truco, pero si me afectan las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, por suerte se confunden con el agua que cae en mi cara, Kazama me toca el hombro, sigo sin mirarla a la cara, aun no puedo eliminar por completo esa imagen de mi cabeza, no quiero explotar, solo debo enfocarme en olvidar, dejar que mi mente quede en blanco, solo debo pensar en no hacerlo, es difícil no lo puedo negar, en mi cabeza todo da vueltas, no puedo distinguir entre lo falso y lo real, resultado de los celos que tengo, no quiero ver a Kazama cerca de alguien, solo la quiero para mí misma, mis pensamientos se vuelven completamente egoístas, no sé qué hacer, el calor vuelve a mi cuerpo, me quito la pesada ropa, trato de mover la llave para que me llegue más agua fría, pero no funciona.

(Sumi-chan te estas congelando para ya, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Estas enojada conmigo por dejarte sola hoy, o acaso estas celosa porque salí con alguien más, es un compañero de trabajo, salí temprano porque la universidad contrato modelos para que usen nuestra ropa, pensé que esa sería una buena forma de conocer a mi nuevo compañero, solo es eso, él es muy buena persona, es extranjero, es un poco pasado, de hecho que se besen así en su cultura está bien, no era nada de lo que tú piensas Sumi-chan, a mí me gustan las mujeres no los hombres, nunca me han atraído porque de repente quisiera salir con uno, te tengo a ti para todo eso, tu eres linda, amable, siempre estas atenta de mí, cada pequeña cosa que sucede tú quieres saberlo, solo me quieres hacer feliz, aunque sigo sin entender cuál es mi papel en esta relación, no parezco ofrecerte algo muy bueno a ti, a parte ese chico es algo superficial, ese auto es demasiado para mis gustos, a mí solo me gustan las cosas simples, excepto en la ropa siempre hay que ser extravagante) Me di la vuelta, abrí mis brazos para darle un abrazo, sus palabras eliminaron mis estúpidos pensamientos, Kazama estaba a punto de abrazarme, pero entonces cuando moví mi cuello el collar se quedó enredado en agua caliente, tal y como la fría está en vez de congelarme me quemo.

(MALDICION) Grite de dolor, Kazama se alarmo, corrió a apagar el agua, se quemó la mano en el proceso, soltó mi collar, apenas lo hizo corrí hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios, busque la crema pero Kazama la tomo primero, me agarro de la mano y me arrastro hacia la cama, me dejo boca abajo en esta, rápidamente soltó la crema en mi espalda, gemí con gusto ante la fría sensación, eso relajo mi espalda, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de lo fría que estaba, poco a poco el dolor se fue, Kazama comenzó a restregar la crema en mi espalda, dejo de ser una atención médica a ser más bien un masaje, las manos de Kazama comenzaron a tocar un poco más mi espalda, flexione mis brazos para que mi espalda se remarcara, vi la sonrisa de Kazama ella comenzó a masajearlos, sonreí tomo una de sus manos, la pase por mi abdomen mientras me ponía encima de ella, sonreí, ella también, empecé a besarla, mis malos pensamientos se fueron eliminando, poco a poco todo se borró, pase mis manos por el cuerpo de Kazama, le quite la camisa, ella gimió, yo comencé a mordisquear su cuello con suavidad, eso le encanto.

(Kazama nunca me seria infiel, es hora de recompensarla por siempre amarme y apoyarme) Traviesa baje mis mano hasta llegar a su cadera, la recorrí suavemente haciéndola temblar, lo hice varias veces, ella arqueo la espalda, sonreí al verla así.

(Deja de jugar conmigo, pasa a lo realmente bueno) Ella me tomo el rostro, se acercó a mí y me beso, continúe con el beso mientras bajaba mis manos, le quite todas su prendas inferiores menos su ropa interior, pase mi mano por su raja, ella gimió, se puso muy roja, arqueando su espalda me dejo paso libre a su cuello el cual empecé a atacar, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, pase mi mano por su espalda, le quite el sostén, baje mis besos esta sus pechos, los bese suavemente ella gimió, sonreí, era hora de mi arma secreta, hundiendo mi mano en su intimidad pude sentir todo su ser a atravesó de su prenda de tela algo delgada, pude sentir como su clítoris se podía bastante duro, ella gimió con fuerza mientras se retorcía debajo mío, entrelazamos nuestras piernas, seguí con ese toqueteo un rato, hasta que decidí avanzar, molestar a Kazama en esto me está pareciendo algo divertido y excitante, usando mi índice y pulgar apreté su hinchado clítoris, ella me agarro la espalda mientras gemía, lo volví a hacer pero esta vez lo moví un poco, ella volvió a gemir mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi espala.

(ARDE, MALDICION, MADRE SANTA AYUDAME) Arquee mi espalda del dolor que eso me causo, Kazama se sonrojo mientras corría hacia el botiquín…


	7. El tiempo vuela

Kazama estuvo todo la noche besando mi espalda, se disculpaba una y otra vez, yo solo disfrutaba de sus suaves labios en mi adolorida piel, además las vendas que tuvo que poner sobre los rasguños me estaban ardiendo como el fuego del averno, la sensación de esos cálidos y carnosos labios en mi espalda me dejaba satisfecha, ya era muy tarde por la noche o al menos eso creía, cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta que no era de noche, eran las 4 am y ninguna de las dos había dormido, me voltee con mucho cuidado de no apoyar mi espalda contra el colchón, si lo hago podría morirme por dentro del dolor, sonara extraño pero cuando estoy en una pelea, que me golpeen y me hagan daño no me molesta de hecho me da esa adrenalina que no tiene precio además cuando protejo a alguien es aun mejor, pero si no es así soy bastante gallina con respecto a este, la mire a los ojos, ella había llorado, mientras me ponía las vendas en mi espalda ella lloraba descontroladamente, su llanto solo se hacía cada vez más largo, se sentía culpable por hacerme daño, solo era un accidente pero cada vez que trataba de decirle que no pasaba nada ella me detenía, comenzaba a pedir perdón mientras besaba mi espalda, ella trato de pedirme perdón otra vez pero yo la calle con un beso, ella al principio trato de apartarse pero yo la detuve pasando mi mano por atrás de su cabeza, con lentitud pase mi lengua por su boca, ella continuo el beso, yo me puse sobre ella, cada vez que necesitábamos oxigeno por cada beso yo me separaba de ella, la llenaba de pequeños besos, nos besamos mucho tiempo, era una sesión de puro amor, con una sonrisa ella recibía cada beso tomando los lados de mi rostro, me hacía cosquillas, pero no quería separarme ni un segundo de ella, la quería cerca de mi todo el tiempo que fuera posible porque cuando ambas estamos en la universidad llegamos cansadas a casa, mas yo que ella, no puedo evitarlo, sé que nos quedara poco tiempo para estar juntas de este modo, por eso quiero aprovechar lo que nos queda de tiempo antes de tener que estar centradas en nuestros estudios.

(No hay problema Kazama, solo te dejaste llevar por lo que trataba de hacer, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace ser capaz de llevarte a ese descontrol, quiero decir me enterraste las uñas en la espalda debías estar demasiado excitada, eso fue fabuloso, si no fuera porque me la queme, créeme que aun te estaría dando todo mi amor, supongo que soy un poco masoquista, me gusta que hagas eso, los rasguños supongo que son un fetiche que tengo, me encantaría repetirlo, solo que quiero que termine con las dos en la cama completamente exhaustas) Kazama se sonrojo pero luego sonrió, me beso la mejilla, se acomodó contra mi mientras yo tomaba su cadera, me rodeo con sus brazos teniendo cuidado de no dañarme, seguimos llenándonos de besos, hasta que ella miro la hora, quedo sorprendida, ya eran las 6 am, estuvimos casi dos horas besándonos, suspiro, tenía que prepararse para ir a la universidad, yo le envié un mensaje a mi profesor sobre mi dolor de espalda, pero me dijo que de igual manera él estaba muy enfermo para dictar clases, así que tenía tiempo libre, tome a Kazama, la bese suavemente, ella se rio mientras me detenía.

(Por tus labios me voy a perder la universidad, tendré que tomarme un café bien cargado para no quedarme dormida en clases, más te vale que me recompenses en mi día libre, tu profesor está enfermo así que tendrás el tiempo para darme cariño) Asentí con la cabeza mientras me levantaba de la cama, hoy tenía que dar clases de Karate, si lo se suena extraño cómo es posible que vaya a la universidad y de clases de Karate de dos horas con mi horario, la cosa es que los niños decidieron que querían las clases en la noche, según ellos es el momento en donde la energía que corre por tus venas está ardiendo de ganas por descargarse para irse a dormir luego, los padres al principio no estaban seguros de eso, pero cuando sus hijos llegaban a su casa a hacer los deberes escolares, irse a sus clases de Karate e irse a dormir para levantarse al día siguiente como nuevos se enamoraron y decidieron que así fuera, no puedo negarlo tienen razón, después de estar estresada todo el día estudiando llegar a mostrar mi fuerza y destreza es fabuloso, eso me da una descarga de energía enorme, después del Karate venia aquí, pero la mayoría de veces llegaba a casa de Kazama, hay algo que le gusta que es un fetiche, le encante el olor de mi cuerpo luego de un entrenamiento, le gusta mi sudor, por eso cuando la visitaba se volvía loca, claro que éramos interrumpidas cuando creía que era mi oportunidad, las clases se dictaban los lunes, miércoles, jueves y sábados, el resto de las clases las dictaba un colega mío, ellos decían que era más divertido conmigo porque querían ser tan altos y fuertes como yo, al principio como siempre eran muy débiles y torpes, pero los fui entrenando con mucha paciencia, ahora son fuertes, rápidos, todos unos guerreros, de hecho ese el nombre de mi dojo, guerreros, Kazama diseño el logo que va en el uniforme, ella se esmeró mucho en este, era uno donde se mostraba la típica patada, el fondo era rojo, las letras de un color negro, estas decían "Somos los guerreros que construyeron todo desde cero" Ese slogan lo hice yo cuando mi padre me dijo que ya no me prestaba el dojo, según él no podía usarlo la gente como, sospecho que se refería a la gente homosexual, lo que hice fue alquilar uno, ahora pienso comprarlo, quiero ponerle un cartel, ponerle pequeña muralla alrededor con dibujos de samuráis, además de dragones, en la entrada pondré el cartel con el logo, lo tengo todo planeado solo me queda ahorrar un poco más para cubrir todos los gastos.

Yo gano bastante en el dojo, mi colega también, después de todo la mayoría de mis alumnos son chicos y chicas de clase alta que quieren entrenarse para demostrar fuerza y valentía, acepto niños de todos los estratos sociales, la verdad eso no me importa para nada, todos ellos tienen el potencial de triunfar, de ser los mejores en este arte, solo necesitan disciplina, nada más se necesita, aparte de entrenar todos los días, es bueno tener presente que entre más hábil eres, más cuidadoso tienes que ser, a veces te dejas llevar y le haces daño a los demás.

(¿Te vas a bañar conmigo?) Asentí con la cabeza, a pesar del dolor en mi espalda la agarre de la cadera, la levante, ella sonrió mientras se sonrojaba, le di unos cuantos besos mientras la llevaba al baño, abrí la puerta, yo estaba desnuda, pero Kazama seguía con la ropa interior puesta, yo se la quite, ella se dejó quitársela a pesar de que lo he intentado antes y no me ha funcionado, me dirijo a la ducha puse el agua tibia, Kazama fue primero, se acomodó el cabello mientras dejaba el agua caer su cuerpo, cuando nos intentábamos bañar de esta manera la esposa del hermano de Kazama, no quería que nosotras hiciéramos cochinadas en la ducha, cuando comenzaba a tocar a Kazama ella ponía el agua desde el calentador del baño en lo más fría que se pudiera, eso nos alejaba y bajaba la calentura, excepto una vez que predije que lo haría quite a Kazama de ese lugar, acerque mi mano a la mejor parte de su cuerpo, la toque suavemente ella gimió, entonces ella se quitó de encima mío, ella con un balde de agua fría en las manos me la lanzo, el agua estaba tan congelada que me quedaron doliendo mis huesos después de eso, ella se disculpó pero nos advirtió que no quería cochinadas en su casa, tal vez en la habitación de Kazama pero no en la ducha.

(Sumi-chan ven aquí) Me acerque por detrás de ella, pase mi mano por sus caderas, la acerque a mí mientras tomaba el jabón y comenzaba a limpiarla, comenzando por supuesto con sus pechos.

(Puedo hacerlo por mí misma) Me acerque a su oreja, mordisquee la parte de arriba, la jale un poco, ella soltó un pequeño gemido mientras se reía, comencé a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, me imagine que fuera su parte intima la cual nunca he tenido el privilegio de lamer, otro gemido dulce soltó mi Kazama, eso me prendió bastante, con el jabón comencé a masajear sus pechos, ella gimió, como un regalo divino se presentó la oportunidad de satisfacer a mi pareja, por fin tenía un pequeño momento para esto, aunque fuera solo ella, quería hacer que se corriera en mi dedos, solté el jabón, toque sus pechos directamente, yo era quien estaba contra el agua, note que tembló un poco, debe de tener algo de frio, cambie de posición, la solté, vi como el jabón bajaba por sus pechos, bajo por su cuerpo mientras yo la observaba, ella estaba sonrojada, jadeaba, yo también, estaba empezando a excitarme, de repente una idea pervertida apareció en mi cabeza, me acerque a mi ropa mojada que aún estaba allí, rece porque no estuviera dañado, cuando lo saque sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver que aun prendía, acerque mi teléfono a Kazama, ella quien aún estaba en esa pose se me quedo viendo, luego puse mi teléfono de manera vertical mientras la apuntaba directamente, sonrojada ella trago saliva estaba a punto de negarse cuando decidí darle una gran oferta.

(Si tú me dejas tomarte esta foto, te juro que te permetire que me tomes una a mí, de cualquier manera que quieras, no me negare ante cualquier petición, te juro que me mantendré mi promesa) Ella sonrojada miro hacia otro lado, se acercó a tomar el jabón lo paso por su cuerpo, luego volvió a la misma posición mientras se mordía el labio inferior, busque la toma perfecta, quería que se viera todo su cuerpo sin perderme ningún detalle, eso hice desde la cabeza hasta los pies, podía verla completamente desnuda, esa imagen me encantaría ponerla de fondo de pantalla, pero correría el riesgo de que alguien la viera, por lo que me la guardare para mi deleite más tarde, miré a Kazama quien estaba muy sonrojada, mire la foto una última vez pero antes de poder acercarme más a ella note que solo faltaban 20 minutos para que fueran las 7:30 am, me sorprendí, parece que últimamente mi tiempo con Kazama corre cada vez más rápido, a lo mejor estoy tan feliz que el tiempo vuela, como si no fuera nada, a este paso ya serán 8 años de conocernos, después serán 9 y 10, así sucesivamente hasta que envejezcamos juntas, me imagino a Kazama sentada conmigo en un banco en el parque, ya estaremos muy viejas, pero para mí Kazama es la mujer más joven y hermosa que conozco, el Karate probablemente me haya mantenido bien durante todo ese tiempo, después de todo por parte de mi padre somos bastante longevos, estaríamos viendo a nuestros nietos jugando en el parque, ya estamos demasiado ancianas para jugar, aun así en la cama la edad no nos importaría para nada, nos daríamos un beso, sonreiríamos al ver todo lo que hemos logrado, mientras tomamos nuestras manos dándonos amor eterno aun después de nuestra muerte.

(Vas tarde amor, es mi culpa, yo hare el desayuno) Kazama se alarmo, corrió para secarse con la toalla e ir a vestirse, me seque pero decidí ignorar lo de vestirme, hice el desayuno, se lo di ella se lo comió como si no hubiese un mañana, termino de limpiarse los dientes, a penas termino tomo su cosas y se puso a correr hacia la entrada se cambió lo zapatos, mientras salía sonreí y me despedí de ella, ella salió pero se devolvió rápidamente.

(Volveré temprano, te amo Sumi-chan) Ella me dio un beso y se fue corriendo a su universidad…


	8. La foto

Me acosté en la cama, al principio trate de dormir, di varias vueltas mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, aunque no estaba cansada no tenía nada más que hacer hasta mis clases de Karate, aún estaba indecisa entre cancelarlas o ir con esto en mi espalda, me da miedo hacerme más daño del que me gustaría mientras practico mi deporte, pero en medio de mis intentos recordé a Kazama en la ducha, trate de eliminar ese recuerdo, sabía que si no lo hacía volvería otra vez a esa rutina que ya se volvió aburrida, aunque no lo hago desde hace un buen tiempo, podría ser interesante, cerré mis ojos mientras me quitaba la sabana de encima, empezaba a acalorarme.

(Estúpida y sensual Kazama, no voy a poder dormir por tus perfectos pechos, ni por tus caderas perfectas, ni por tu mirada avergonzaba, más cuando el jabón se deslizaba entre tus gigantes pechos y tú solo dejabas que cayera, mientras me mirabas invitándome a ir más lejos, a poder hacerte mía, tal y como debería ser todo, como quiero que sea, maldición creo que me va a dar insomnio si no lo hago) Luego de hablar sola tratando de olvidarla logre aburrirme y quedarme dormida.

(Sumi-chan) Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Kazama encima mío, ella estaba sonrojada, estaba a punto de abrazarla para darle un beso, pero note que estaba apresada por unas manos fantasmales , no entendí que significaba eso hasta que mire a otra chica tocando mis brazos, note que era otra Kazama que riéndose juguetonamente tenia puesta una lencería que apenas era visible, solo tapaba sus pezones y su intimidad, no supe que decir, solo trague saliva, sentía como se me subía la calentura, como si fuera un deseo que venía de mi interior aparecieron otras dos Kazama, con casi nada de ropa, una era un enfermera y la otra era una Karateca, note que estaba completamente desnuda, ellas riéndose se me empezaron a insinuar, las dos chicas se acercaron y comenzaron a lamer mis pezones, trate de mantener la compostura, pero no pude hacerlo mucho tiempo, la que estaba encima mío coloco sus pechos directamente sobre mi rostro, al principio no estaba segura de que hacer pero al sentir sus duros pezones contra mi rostro supe de inmediato que hacer, abrí mi boca y me comí de lleno su pezón, ella gimió, las otras chicas se quitaron de en medio y comenzaron a lamer mis pies, por alguna razón el placer que sentí fue más de lo que podía aguantar, la chica que estaba detrás mío se puso encima, pero miraba a los ojos a la otra Kazama, ambas comenzaron a besarse, esa escena me dejo increíblemente excitada, cerré mis ojos y acerque mi cara a la intimidad de una de ellas, con una sonrisa se quitó se casi inexistente ropa interior, comencé a lamer su omanko, ella gimió con fuerza, dejaron mis pies en paz, de hecho se levantaron de la cama, me tomaron las manos y me hicieron tocar sus pechos, los comencé a masajear suavemente la segunda Kazama le quito su sostén y comenzó a lamer sus pechos, yo estaba en el paraíso, las dos chicas dejaron mis manos, se acercaron a las otras dos, se empezaron a besar y a tocar, el espectáculo para mí fue increíble, ellas se reían mientras se besaban entre sí, yo solo sonreí viendo sus cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos rozándose entre sí, todo eso era de mi propiedad, eran mis Kazamas, abrí mis brazos y ellas se acomodaron el ellos, a cada una le di un beso de lengua, todas ellas lo disfrutaron, incluso algunas se metieron en medio de mi beso para robarme un rato, tocaba sus traseros y pechos, este era mi harén de Kazamas, una de ellas traviesa me empujo contra la cama, todas se acercaron a mi intimidad, abrí bien mis piernas para que me dieran lo que quería.

Comenzaron a lamer mi omanko, yo gemí, pase mis manos por detrás de mi cabeza disfrutando de esa sensación, ellas se peleaban para lamerme, una de ellas me robo por mucho tiempo haciendo enojar a las otras tres, estaban a punto de pelarse cuando me reí.

(Hay espacio para todas chicas, solo que es mejor que yo como seme les de lo que quieren, soy la dueña de esto y debo de satisfacerlas) Empujo a una de ellas de espalda, a la otra la deje un poco más abajo, las deje a las otras dos a los lados, comencé a darle sexo oral a la primera Kazama, a la segunda la abrí de piernas y empecé a embestirla con fuerza, a las que tengo a los lados les estoy tocando sus intimidades, todas ellas gimen pidiendo mi atención, yo les doy a cada una lo que me pide, no sé porque pero mis sueños húmedos que tienen que ver con Kazama son siempre con muchas de ellas, por alguna razón siempre sueño con muchas de ellas, sé que no puede haber más de una Kazama a mi lado, qué solo está la mía y ya, por eso la valoro y amo tanto, no cambiaría a mi chica por nada, llevo mucho tiempo con ella, no quiero perderla, al menos no quiero que sea por alguien mejor que yo, eso significara que nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para ella.

Las Kazamas gritaban una y otra vez pidiendo que siguiera dándoles mas placer, lo hice, me esforcé todo lo que pude en dárselo, mis brazos se estaban cansando pero no quería parar aun, quería que gimieran hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaran más, aunque yo también estaba cerca del orgasmo, cada vez más aumentaba la rapidez de mis caderas mientras tenía a la chica debajo mío, estaba a punto de llegar y por lo que siento en mi cuerpo las otras Kazamas también, decido dar mi movimiento final, metí mis dedos en las chicas, metí mi lengua, y finalmente la embestí con toda mi fuerza...

Abrí mis ojos, ya era tarde, al mirar el reloj ya eran las 5 p.m., parece que recupere mi hora de sueño, yo trato de dormir bastante para estar enfocada en todo mi trabajo, por lo que duermo prácticamente en todo mi tiempo libre, mire a mi alrededor la habitación estaba vacía y no había signos de que alguien hubiera estado en la casa desde que me fui a dormir, me sentí un poco mal al no tener a Kazama a mi lado, suspire, me deje caer sobre la cama, mire mi teléfono y abrí la galería, mi calentura por ese sueño me está volviendo loca.

No me pude aguantar mucho, los pensamientos de Kazama desnuda en la ducha, con el jabón deslizándose por sus pechos me pedían a gritos que los dejara ver la imagen, la puse, su rostro, sus ojos llenos de deseo que me miran avergonzados, como ella me muestra lo sexy que es mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras que bajo mi mirada puedo ver el jabón entre sus pechos, su hermoso cuerpo, tan perfecto y bien definido, puedo verlo todo, eso es de mi propiedad y nadie me lo puede quitar, sus caderas tan curvas, bellísimas, no hay más palabras para descubrirlas, solo perfecta, toda mi Kazama es completamente perfecta, no hay nadie que se le pueda comparar, si bajo más mirada bueno ver su templo, la única zona de su cuerpo que no he podido explorar con toda libertad, puedo ver su área púbica, tan hermosa, va perfecta con su maduro cuerpo, ella ya es toda una mujer, mi mujer, mi Kazama, sus piernas tan bien definidas, solo es ella, la chica más hermosa, tengo suerte de que alguien como yo terminara con ella, yo no tengo muchas cosas bellas, de hecho no creo que sea bonita, solo soy alguien alta y fuerte, no tengo más encantos aparte de mis músculos, varias chicas y chicos que también practican Karate se me han insinuado, muchas se acercan a mí, me tocan los músculos, me preguntan cada cuanto entreno, siempre les digo todo, luego me preguntan si les puedo dar clases privadas que sean un poco rudas, al principio pensé que de verdad querían practicar Karate, pero cuando llegue donde la primera estaba completamente desnuda, me agarro y me obligo a entrar, yo la a aparte con una patada, me fui corriendo del lugar, recuerdo que llegue llorando a la casa de Kazama pidiendo que me perdonara por ser tan estúpida, al principio de la historia me lleve una fuerte cachetada en el rostro, pero cuando le expliqué todo bien, me abrazo y me dijo que no volviera a aceptar ninguna petición como esa.

Pase mi mano por mi pecho, comencé a masajearlo suavemente, jugué un poco con mis pezones, yo casi nunca gimo cuando lo hago, solo jadeo y apretó mis dientes, nunca he gemido con mucha fuerza, si uno que otro se me ha escapado, lamí un poco mis dedos, los pase por mi intimidad, me estremecí, toque un poco mi hinchado clítoris, pero luego de un rato me aburrí, me sentía avergonzada por hacer esto con una foto, mi secreto es... Que desde que vivo sola me he masturbado furiosamente en más de una ocasión, al principio era fabuloso pero ahora, es acartonado y poco satisfactorio, no quiero decir que siempre lo sea, algunas veces de verdad me hacía falta, pero hacerlo con una foto de ella, no sé, siento que es un poco patético, solo poder tocarme con mi propia mano, junto con imágenes inanimadas es triste si lo haces muchas veces en un periodo de tiempo corto.

(Sumi-chan) Salte del susto al escuchar a Kazama a mi lado, ella estaba sonrojada, rápidamente busque algo con que taparme, pero ella me quito la sabana cuando lo intente, sus ojos parecían estar brillosos, sus pezones estaban resaltados, jadeaba pesadamente, yo me cubrí el rostro con mis manos, podía sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban por el sonrojo que tengo, amo a mi novia pero que me vea masturbándome de verdad me da mucha vergüenza, más si es con una foto de ella, con una sonrisa me quita las manos de la cara, se acerca mi oído.

(Sumi-chan, por favor continua, me gusta lo que veo)

(No-no puedo, hacerlo con una imagen es aburrido, ya no me siento como cuando lo hacía antes)

(Eso se puede arreglar) Ella se quitó la camisa, luego el sostén, yo me quede viendo sus pechos, ella se dejó caer al lado mío, se quitó los pantalones, luego las pantis, note que había un hilo de un líquido viscoso saliendo de su intimidad, ella se comenzó a tocar, nunca antes había visto a Kazama hacerlo así que, esto era interesante.

(Sumi-chan, verte de esa manera, con esa mirada pervertida mientras sostienes mi foto, tocándote los pechos, luego bajando tu mano hacia tu zona especial, no puedo aguantarlo mucho más, eres muy sexy Sumi-chan) Trague saliva, comencé a hacerlo también, escuchar sus gemidos tan cerca de mí, poder ver como toca su cuerpo, como sus pechos se mueven cada vez que ella se retuerce por el placer que siente al tocarse me excita demasiado, cerré mis ojos un momento para concentrarme en tocarme, pellizque mis pezones, lamí mis dedos, los pase por mi clítoris, le di unas cuantas vueltas, los jadeos que soltaba se estaban volviendo difíciles de controlar, tenía que mantener mi respiración pero algunas veces dejaba salir unos chirridos que me cortaban la respiración y me obligaban a tragar saliva.

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Kazama, ella se había puesto en cuatro, me dejo espacio libre para poder ver todo, comencé a masturbarme con aun más fuerza, Kazama también, estaba muy cerca de llegar, por lo que podía ver ella también, cerré mis ojos mientras sentía como algo salía de mi interior.

(Ahgg, maldición) Fue lo único que dije mientras todo salía de mi intimidad, Kazama a diferencia de mi duro un poco más, me acerque a ella cuando acabo, tome su mano y me la metí a la boca, comencé a lamer sus dedos, ella sonrió he hizo lo mismo con mi mano, pero cuando pensé que podíamos ir más lejos, como siempre, sonó mi teléfono, era mi alarma para las clases de Karate, suspire, ella se acercó a mi mejilla y me dio un pequeño beso, yo la abrace, puse mi cabeza en su pecho, realmente no me quería ir, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cancelar la clase.

(Ve, te espero aquí con los brazos abiertos Sumi-chan) Sonreí, le di un pequeño beso, me levante, tome mi bolsa con mis cosas de Karate que siempre estaba lista, me puse ropa, le di un beso a Kazama, pero me di cuenta de que estaba dormida, la tape con las sabanas, tome mis llaves, me despedí del perro dándole un premio y me fui a dictar mis clases esperando el momento para llegar a casa a dormir con mi novia…


	9. Fiesta

El entrenamiento fue algo largo, después de todo yo les estaba enseñando algo nuevo que les sería muy útil en varias competencias, ellos al principio fallaron bastante, como cualquier persona al intentar algo nuevo, era un movimiento que es muy difícil de aprender, yo tarde bastante pero por mi dedicación lo logre aprender a la perfección, muchos de ellos se frustraron pero yo les decía que si se enojaban menos podían aprender, hubieron varias demostraciones de mi parte sobre cómo efectuar el movimiento, cuando lo entendieron todos lo comenzaron a hacer a la perfección, no me pude evitar sentir orgullosa, lo habían logrado, cuando termine uno de mis alumnos que es uno de los mejores en mi opinión, se acercó a mí con un sonrojo, temblando me dio una caja de chocolates, eran uno de mis favoritos, sonreí y le acaricie la cabeza, agradecí su regalo, él se sonrojo, luego sonrió, salió dando saltitos de la habitación, no es la primera vez que me da un regalo pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos diciendo que tengo novia, además de que no sé cómo reaccionara el al saber que me gustan las mujeres, puede ser un tema pesado para algunos niños.

Estaba algo cansada pero mi mayor problema era que tenía hambre, casi no he comido nada en todo el día, así que decidí salir a comer algo para no obligar a Kazama a cocinar, mientras caminaba me encontré con una amiga de mi clase, ella tenía una novia que estaba en la misma clase que Kazama, pero me conto que su novia estaba enferma desde hace unos días, le dije que ella le enviaba saludos, que esperaba a que se mejorara para volver a diseñar juntas, comenzamos a hablar con normalidad, me conto que fue a visitar al profesor al hospital, dice que está muy mal, que tiene una infección en una cortada, que según ella el profesor se revisó pero pensó que no era nada, pero se cuándo se le infecto él se dio cuenta tarde, la cosa empeoro y se fue a su sangre, dice que estará bien, solo necesita algunos medicamentos con bastante descanso, en fin el regresara en mucho tiempo, también me dijo que la universidad está buscando un reemplazo pero no han dado con nada, ya que el profesor se reportó enfermo justo la noche anterior del comienzo de clases por lo que era imposible conseguir un reemplazo tan rápido, dijo que la universidad tardaría al menos una semana así, me sentí feliz porque tendría más tiempo para estar con Kazama, ambas estábamos hambrientas así que fuimos a un restaurante, comimos algo de pasta, hablamos de las clases, temas que nos parecían interesantes, termine hablando de cómo me preocupaba que Kazama pasara tanto tiempo con ese chico, me dijo que me relajara, solo era mi imaginación, por lo que ella conocía a Kazama no era de ese tipo que te es infiel a la primera, me levanto un poco los ánimos, antes de que me diera cuenta ya eran casi las 2:00 a.m, tenía que ir a casa, pero ella me dijo que nos fuéramos de parranda, yo casi nunca hacía eso, la verdad no era una persona de fiestas, pero me dijo que si Kazama llegaba tarde algunas veces yo también tenía derecho a hacerlo de vez en cuando, ya era tarde así que decidí aceptar, pero mi corazón no me lo permitía así que le pedí permiso a Kazama para salir de fiesta, sorprendentemente acepto, dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, me preocupe por como lo escribió, pero cuando me había a arrepentir mi amiga me quito el teléfono, me grito que esta era nuestra noche, que el resto del mundo no importaba para nada…

(FONDO, FONDO, FONDO) Yo tenía un bote de cerveza en la boca, ya me había bebido casi todo el tarro, todos a mi alrededor me estaban animando a seguir bebiendo, estábamos en un típica fiesta universitaria, yo estaba sobre una mesa en medio de todos, muchas chicas gritaban que si me terminaba me mostraban los pechos, a mí no me importaba eso, solo tenía el deber como bebedora de terminar de beber, todos los chicos alrededor de mi tenían mi edad, habían uno que otro que se habían metido a la fiesta de imprevisto, menores tratando de ser geniales, pero como dice ese viejo dicho "Existe un momento para todo y se llama universidad" Me parecía extraño que yo no hiciera esto antes, estaba teniendo un increíble momento, todos a mi alrededor con las hormonas a reventar, todo este ambiente lleno de adrenalina me está volviendo loca, quiero decir quiero bailar hasta perder la conciencia, mi amiga estaba sobria pues hicimos una apuesta y termino siendo ella la chica designada para llevarme a casa.

(MIRA SUMIKA) Un grupo de chicas se quitaron las camisas y mostraron los pechos, todos los gritos de los hombres, con algunas chicas, llenaron el ambiente de emoción, todos estaban felices, las chicas se subieron a la mesa donde yo estaba, se comenzaron a restregar contra mí, por más borracha que estuviera yo no le sería infiel a Kazama, trate de bajarme de la mesa pero me tropecé y caí sobre el sofá de cara, tarde un poco en poder parame de nuevo, mi equilibrio se está empezando a afectar por la cantidad de alcohol en mi sangre, cuando me voltee todas chicas se montaron sobre mí, trate de apartarlas pero lo tomaron como una señal de que quería continuar, todos los chicos me animaron a hacérselo a las chicas frente a todos, mi amiga llego para salvarme diciendo que yo ya tenía correa, todos me abuchearon pero no importo mucho solo agarre otra cerveza y me la bebí de lleno, todos me volvieron a gritar animándome, tome otras dos cervezas, las chicas riéndose bebieron conmigo aceptando que no quería tener sexo con ellas, algo mareada me fui al baño, cuando llegue comencé a vomitar bastante, creo que fue suficiente cerveza para mi hoy, salí para ver a la fiesta completamente prendida, las chicas habían traído un tubo y estaban bailando, yo las ignore, me fui donde estaba mi amiga que estaba hablando por teléfono con su novia, ambas se estaban hablando como siempre, le contaba cómo era la fiesta, cuando le dijo lo de las chicas escuche como su novia le decía que podía intentar hacerle uno también, ella sonrió, empezó a tener una de esas charlas eróticas, me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro, ella se asustó pero luego asintió con la cabeza entendiendo mi mensaje, ella le dijo a su novia que ya iba para allá.

(Vamos cubeta, estas increíblemente borracha, creo que Kazama te va a regañar, ya son las 5 a.m, por cierto hoy no hay clases en la universidad, un listillo subió un auto al techo de todos los edificios, uno colapso seguido de otros, tienen que levantar los escombros y limpiar, no tardaran mucho solo fue superficial pero igualmente es peligroso para los estudiantes así que pasaras el día libre con una jaqueca, vamos a una farmacia, te comprare unas pastillas muy buenas para el dolor, ya las he tomado antes) Asentí con la cabeza, el mundo me daba vueltas, apenas me ponía mantener de pie, ambas fuimos a una farmacia, ella compro unas pastillas y las metió en mi maleta, fuimos caminando un poco hasta llegar a mi casa, ella me tuvo que ayudar bastante para subir las escaleras, cuando llegamos me tropecé y caí de cara, mire la caja de chocolates que me había dado el chico, esta se había regado por el suelo, entonces en medio de mi borrachera baje las escaleras, a una sorprendente velocidad sin tropezarme, siendo toda una hazaña, mi amiga se sorprendió y fue detrás mío, me choque contra varias cosas mientras corría a toda velocidad, llegue a una farmacia cercana que vendía las 24h lo que yo estaba buscando, busque en toda la farmacia hasta encontrar las cosas más perfectas posibles, busque los chocolates, además de un regalo al que ya le había echado ojo desde hacía un rato pero no tenía las agallas para dárselo, pero ahora que estoy borracha siento que puedo hacerlo, cuando salí de la farmacia, mi amiga estaba increíblemente preocupada, le mostré lo que compre, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, nos devolvimos a mi casa, ella me ayudó a organizarme la ropa, luego se acercó a la puerta del apartamento y toco el timbre, tardaron en responder pero entonces Kazama salió con una ropa interior algo provocativa, cuando vio a mi amiga se sorprendió, yo solo sonreí como una idiota imaginándome todas las situaciones posibles.

(Tranquila, yo solo la traje hacia aquí, si quieren tener sexo está bien, pero creo que será complicado, ella está muy borracha, yo la incite a beber de mas, lo siento, de hecho ella quería irse pero yo no la deje, mi culpa, me deje llevar, me gustan las fiestas, siempre voy con mi novia, pero ella está enferma, ya sabes, entonces decidí ir con Sumika, aun así estoy sorprendida de que bebiera tanto y pueda seguir de pie, por cierto unas chicas trataron de tener algo con ella, las intento apartar pero no podía coordinar, no te sorprendas que huela así, otro error mío por no estar cuidándola, mira, no te enojes, sé que se ve mal pero cuando pase un tiempo será una historia graciosa, me voy, adiós y buena suerte Sumika) Me dio un golpe en la espalda que casi me tumba, me acerque tambaleante a la puerta cuando asome la cabeza me encontré con la mirada furiosa de mi novia.

(Hola)

(Como que hola, pensé que solo habías a ir a festejar, pero llegas aquí apestando a alcohol, completamente borracha, además crees que me voy a creer que tu solo estabas ahí mientras unas chicas estaban encima de ti, me aliste para darte una sorpresa, pero tú me sorprendiste a mí, llegando así, como si no te importara que yo estoy en casa esperándote y…)

(Cállate)

(COMO TE ATREVES A CALLARME PEDAZO DE PORQUERIA BARATA QUE SOLO CREE QUE POR SER MI NOVIA ME PUEDE TRATAR COMO CUALQUIER COSA, ACASO NO TE IMPORTA NUESTRA RELACION…) La calle con un golpe a la puerta.

(Nunca digas eso otra vez, ni menos tu que me ha dejado sola desde que vivimos juntas, siempre dices que estas con tu amiguito, crees que no pensare que me estas siendo infiel) Ella no dijo nada, me caí de rodillas, las sombras en mi espalda con la silueta de esa bestia que gusta de torturarme afectaban mi estabilidad mental.

(Sumi-chan yo nunca te seria infiel como te atreves a decirme eso, solo es un amigo, ya te lo he dicho, no sería capaz de traicionarte de esa manera, yo te amo mucho, más que a nadie) Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras, pero mis celos no desaparecían aun, quería más, quería una respuesta mejor.

(Entonces porque me acusas de lo mismo si yo tampoco soy capaz de serte infiel, estuve luchando 3 años para obtenerte porque lo dejaría ir por una cualquiera, tu eres a quien amo Kazama, te amo tanto que me duele) Suspire, el propio olor de mi alcohol me asqueo, ella tenía razón en una parte, me pase demasiado con la bebida, creo que debería controlarme un poco más, las cosas se pueden poner feas si un día no hay nadie cuidándome.

(Lo siento mucho, creo que no lo puedo soportar como tú lo haces, nunca lo habías hecho antes así que no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo, no lo sé creo que esto me está fastidiando un poco, tenía ganas de, ya sabes tener sexo contigo, pensé que sería una buena recompensa para ti, pero no creo que sea una buena idea tenerlo cuando estas borracha, probablemente no lo recordarías mañana) Asentí con la cabeza, a penas lo hice perdí el equilibrio y caí de cara contra los pechos de Kazama, no me importo mucho la sensación, después de todo hacia bastante frio, mi cara estaba algo adormilada, cuando abrí mis ojos note que todo se movía a cámara lenta, Kazama estaba cayendo porque no pudo sostener mi peso, con un movimiento que hizo a mi mundo dar aún más vueltas me puse debajo de ella, recibí todo el impacto pero no me molesto tampoco, solo me sentía muy mareada, mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con la perfecta vista de los pechos de Kazama, hundí mi cabeza en estos, eran encantadores, una excelente almohada.

(Oye te dije que no quería) Ella me aparto de ellos, tome mi maleta como pude, busque el regalo, se lo di, era un osito de peluche de color blanco, con un corazón en medio, este decía en el centro te amo, ella se sonrojo, lo acerque a sus labios, cuando lo presione, este dijo "Te amo" Seguido de la imitación de un beso, ella se sonrojo bastante, yo no pude sostener más el peluche, el tiempo que estuve bailando como idiota más mi entrenamiento todo mezclado con la cantidad de alcohol que tengo en mi sangre está saldando cuentas.

(Lo sé, no voy a hacer nada, solo quería conseguir un lugar cómodo para cuando despierte mañana y no me pueda mover) Ella sonrió, yo saque el otro regalo, los chocolates, ella los tomo, con una sonrisa se comió uno, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

(Vamos, arriba, no te puedes quedar dormida aquí) Ella me ayudo a levantarme, cuando llegamos al baño hice un pequeño desvío, necesitaba liberar algo del alcohol que he consumido en esta loca noche.

(¿Necesitas ayuda?)

(No gracias, aun puedo hacerlo… Creo) Cerré la puerta tras de mí mientras escuchaba la risa de Kazama, me baje los pantalones y fui al baño, me pare, con un gran esfuerzo de no caer busque el papel higiénico, cuando termine abrí la puerta del baño.

(Se te olvido subirte los pantalones) Sin importarme mucho me los quite y los lance por ahí, con ayuda de ella llegue a la cama de la habitación, me quite toda la ropa, deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama, Kazama se metió debajo de las sabanas, se abrió al escote, me llamo para que fuera donde ella estaba con el dedo, con un poco de torpeza me acerque a ella.

(Ten, puedes dormir en mis pechos) Me acomode entre ellos sin pensarlo, en ese momento solo quería dormir, descansar, ella sonrió, me acaricio la cabeza, yo la abrace de cucharita, con una sonrisa disfrute de todo esto, porque mañana va a ser un horrible día para mí.

(Duerme bien Sumi-chan, te cuidare todo el día mañana para que estés bien, te amo mucho) Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras, me sanaron bastante, sé que no fue la mejor idea ponerme a beber como si no hubiera un mañana pero quería algo de diversión, no quiero decir que mi vida con Kazama fuera aburrida, solo quería salir con mi amiga un rato, descansar de la rutina, aunque creo que me pase un poco.

(También te amo, duerme bien) Con eso último me quede dormida luego de una fiesta llena de alcohol…


	10. Nuestro dia

(Sumi-chan) Un gran eco se hizo presente en mi cabeza, un fuerte dolor agudo me dejo mareada, toda la voz de Kazama se distorsiono, no pude moverme, solo puse mi cabeza entre las dos cómodas almohadas en donde estaba descansando, moví un poco mi cabeza para acomodarme, trataba de olvidar el dolor punzante en mi cráneo, siento como si alguien me estuviera golpeando justo en el cerebelo varias veces, estoy algo mareada, mi estómago me duele bastante, tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de dónde diablos estuve anoche, es seguro que estuve bebiendo, lo puedo sentir en mi aliento, pero que hice anoche, tengo vagas memorias de estar bailando, unas chicas tratando de tocarme pero mi amiga las apartaba… A sí, fui a beber con ella, creo que a una fiesta típica de universidad, ¿Cómo llegue a la casa? Supongo que teníamos alguien designado para llevarnos si nos emborrachábamos, aguanta, ¿Kazama se abra enojado conmigo por llegar borracha a la casa?

(Oye, Sumi-chan, despierta) La voz de Kazama sonó menos distorsionada, me estaba pidiendo que me despertara, abrí mis ojos pero al hacerlo un fuerte dolor me invadió todo mi cerebro, saturada los cerré rápidamente mientras hundía mi cabeza en la almohada, no quería moverme, el dolor en mi cabeza era demasiado para querer hacerlo.

(Creo que tengo que hablar susurrando para que no te duela, como decía, Sumi-chan podrías soltarme, sé que te gusta dormir ahí pero igualmente, necesito moverte para hacer el desayuno y usar las pastillas de tu amiga para tu resaca, ella me acabo de enviar el mensaje, de paso traigo un balde para cuando vomites.

(¿Dónde estoy durmiendo?) Palpe con mi mano donde estaba durmiendo, lo que tocaba era algo muy suave, estaba relleno de algo que cuando presionaba mis dedos los absorbía, no era mi almohada de siempre, era algo mucho más cómodo, olí un poco, sentí una ligera fragancia, algo floral, como el perfume que usa Kazama a veces, cuando salimos a citas ese olor me enloquece, sentí que algo se ponía un poco duro, cuando lo toque Kazama gimió, me pareció extraño así que lo volví a hacer, cuando no supe que era me aliste mentalmente para abrir los ojos, cuando estaba lista los abrí, quede cegada un rato tratando de recuperarme, cuando mire al frente note que era algo de color piel recubierto por algún tipo de lencería, me fije mejor para darme cuenta de algo.

(LO SIENTO) Me quite de encima de ella, sin caer en cuenta lo malo que fue eso, con mi resaca mi cerebro se dio una gran sacudida, el dolor fue casi insoportable, cuando agarre mi cabeza con mis manos, perdí el equilibrio, caí de espaldas, justo en las heridas de mi espalda, el dolor no se comparaba con el de mi cráneo, pero igual fue suficiente para hacerme llorar, no quería gritar, mi propia voz casi destruye mi cerebro por segunda vez, me quede quieta en el suelo recuperándome del golpe, Kazama se acercó a mí, me dio un beso, yo no pude devolvérselo, el dolor en mi cabeza me estaba obligando a quedarme quieta, de repente sentí las dos cómodas almohadas en mi rostro otra vez, trate de apartarla, me daba pena meterme así entre sus pechos para dormir, estoy aún más avergonzada porque de seguro llegue aquí borracha, quien sabe que cosas le dije a Kazama.

¿Por qué está usando esa lencería? Acaso lo hicimos anoche, no lo recuerdo, maldición ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de nada?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice anoche? Alguien dígamelo por favor, no quiero creer que tuve sexo con ella, no es que yo no quiera pero hacerlo mientras estoy borracha, solo para levantarme al día siguiente sin acordarme de nada, ¿Acaso la obligue a usarla? No, ella me daría un golpe antes de acceder, ¿Me lo pidió y yo lo hice estando totalmente ebria? No lo sé, cuando estas borracha no te importa lo que te rodea, a excepción de unas cosas que siguen en tu cordura, aun así, no tengo excusa, además yo estoy desnuda.

(Tranquila, nada malo paso anoche, a pesar de estar borracha aun podías procesar la información, solo estabas muy aturdida y mareada, no lo hicimos, relájate, llegaste aquí, estabas ebria, me enoje, discutimos, solucionamos el problema, luego de eso te caíste contra mí, recibiste todo el golpe, no me sorprende que se te ponga peor la herida, pero antes de poder preocuparme tu metiste tu rostro en mis pechos, dijiste que querías una almohada cómoda, después hiciste algo muy lindo, dejamos eso de lado, fuiste al baño, no te subiste los pantalones al salir, te los quitaste, luego llegamos a la habitación, te quitaste la ropa que te faltaba, luego te tiraste, deje que durmieras en mis pechos, luego nos quedamos dormidas, eso es todo, no pasó nada)

(Perdón, no me puedo mover, no quiero) Quería abrazarla pero no pude, ella sonrió, me beso la frente, paso su mano por mi rostro, acerco mi cabeza sus pechos, me acomode entre esas dos grandes cosas, después de un rato me recupere un poco, tenía bastante sed y ganas de ir al baño.

(Ven, tienes que pararte, sé que tienes ganas de ir al baño, siempre que tienes esa cara lo sé, ven, te ayudare a pararte) Kazama se paró, cerro todas las cortinas de la casa para que no me diera más jaqueca, me ayudo a pararme, aunque el mayor esfuerzo lo hice yo por supuesto, soy mucho más pesada y alta qua Kazama, por simple física ella no me puede levantar, cuando me puse de pie mi cabeza me mato aún más, solo suspire, continúe caminando con ayuda de Kazama, cuando llegamos al baño abrí la puerta, a pesar del dolor en mi cráneo logre ir al baño, toque mi cabeza, podía sentir como me palpitaban las venas, me eche algo de agua fría en el rostro, salí del baño, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero Kazama ya tenía listo el desayuno, mis bebidas energéticas eran lo que tomaría, no entendí por qué hasta que recordé que es bueno hidratarse cuando tienes una resaca, y esto obviamente me va a ayudar bastante.

El desayuno era 3 huevos juntos, con mucho cereal, sabía que Kazama sabia tratar las borracheras, una vez le di un libro sobre ello, junto a las bebidas deportivas había un jugo de tomate con una aspirina al lado, Kazama me estaba cuidando mucho, me dio mucho cariño, quería llenarla de besos pero estoy con un gran aliento de dragón, apesto, supongo que desayuno, tomo una ducha y me lavo la boca, enserio, ni yo me estoy aguantando mi aliento.

(Eres la mejor Kazama, pero ¿Por qué peleamos?) Me senté en la mesa sintiéndome aún mejor que esta mañana, ella suspiro, luego de eso se preparó su propio desayuno, no me contesto la pregunta, me asuste un poco pensando que de verdad peleamos de mala manera, aunque ella dijo que luego solucionamos con algo que yo hice que tampoco recuerdo, toque mi collar, sentí algo de miedo de perderlo, pero sentí una extraña conexión con Kazama en el momento de tocar el yin, en ese momento todo se puso oscuro, mire a mi alrededor, era de noche, parecía ser un invierno, había una extraña humedad en el aire, este traía un delicioso olor floral, la luna era redonda pero al mismo tiempo curva, mientras caminaba sentía que en verdad retrocedía, de repente una fuerza expansiva destrozo el suelo, me dejo un amplio camino, me sentí algo adormilada, solté mis brazos, los deje a mis lados, continúe caminando en esa hermosa noche, fresca en un invierno con nieve de color negra, me sentía vulnerable por alguna razón, me sentía como si fuera alguien más, cuando de repente divise en el fondo un punto blanco, en medio de todo, lo toque suavemente, sentí un gran calor, junto con una gran cantidad de cosas que no entendía, pero que sentía que no podía vivir sin esa parte, que de hecho me susurro todo lo que hice anoche.

Abrí mis ojos, tenía a Kazama tomada de la cadera, la estaba besando, ella parecía estar muy sorprendida, yo seguí con el beso, nuestros collares se unieron espontáneamente, pase mi mano por detrás de su trasero, la acerque más a mí, ella cerro los ojos, me rodeo con sus brazos, el dolor de mi cabeza desapareció, saque la lengua de su boca, comencé a chuparla, me sentí increíblemente bien, ella gimió, me sentía muy feliz, sentía a mi corazón latir a mil, mis manos temblaban, no sé qué está pasando , me siento invadida por una extraña frialdad, que al mismo tiempo está llena de calidez, monte a Kazama en el mesón, sentía el gran placer de amarla, una hermosa sensación, la acosté sobre el mesón, me puse encima de ella, abrí sus piernas, las pase alrededor de mi cuerpo.

(Sumi-chan, ¿Quieres tener sexo?) Ella jadeaba de manera pesada, me acerque a su pecho, bese su collar, no quería tener sexo, por alguna razón, yo solo quería besarla, quería abrazarla, no quería tener sexo ahora.

(No Kazama, solo quiero llenarte de besos, sé que discutimos por una estupidez, todas las relaciones tienen estas peleas, ahora mismo, voy a recompensarte, tengo Netflix, puedes ver todas las películas que quieras, yo cocino hoy, yo te atenderé hoy, quiero que te sientas como una reina, porque tú eres la mía, sé que suena cursi, pero solo quiero sentir tu corazón junto al mío todo el día y toda la noche) Ella asintió con la cabeza, yo la volví a besar, la tome de las manos, la levante del mesón, la lleve al comedor, le serví el desayuno, comí el mío, a pesar de estar frio estaba delicioso aunque deje algo de jugo de tomate, cuando ella termino la tome de la cadera, la levante, la lleve a la cama, la llene de besos, luego me fui a la sala, tome la mesa, me la lleve a la habitación, luego cargue el televisor, llegue a la habitación, puse tomo en su lugar para ver las películas, le di el control a Kazama, le enseñe como usarlo, le di aún más besos, pase mi mano por su cuerpo, la deje como loca, ella me intento agarrar para llevarme a la cama, pero no quería hacerla mía, quería demostrarle porque debía ser mía.

(Ven aquí, por favor hazme tuya) Des asentí con la cabeza, me levante de la cama, hice palomitas (Pochoclos, crispetas, pipoca como sea que le digan en tu país) las serví en un tarro especial que tenía, le eche bastante sal, fui a la habitación para encontrarme con Kazama completamente desnuda, me quede pasmada, deje las palomitas sobre la mesa, ella me pidió que la hiciera suya, quería soportarlo pero su olor me dejo como loca, acerque mi rostro a su intimidad, abrí la boca, le di una lamida.

(Por favor no pares Sumi-chan, sé que quieres darme solo besos, pero mejor cómeme entera, eso es lo que quiero, lo que quiero que me hagas, te lo ruego, hazme tuya) Ella me dio el teléfono, me le quede viendo, luego a su intimidad, note que era lo que quería, sonreí sin creérmelo, ella quería que la grabara.

(Por favor, quiero tener algo que me mantenga entretenida mientras estás en Karate, dale, se quieres hacerme las cosas más pervertidas del mundo, no me negare a nada) Con mi mano izquierda la empecé a grabar, con la derecha le di una nalgada, agarre su trasero, lo abrí, deje que me mostrara todo lo que yo quería ver, comencé a lamerla, me asegure que la cámara me viera, ella gemía con fuerza, me pedía que no parara, yo continúe, pare unos segundos para que ella no llegara tan rápido.

(Kazama, quiero que…) Antes de poder hablar más sonó el timbre del teléfono de Kazama, era uno nuevo que nunca antes había escuchado, el contacto decía "Hermoso" Me confundí bastante, cuando mire a Kazama ella contesto de inmediato.

(Voy para allá, no estaba haciendo nada importante) Ella se levantó de la cama, corrió a la ducha con el teléfono en la mano, yo me quede quieta, mirando mi propio teléfono, la mire a ella, me acerque al baño para ver a través de la puerta.

(Lo sé, ya voy, si es una emergencia de modas llegare como una rayo, me voy a bañar y me largo de inmediato) Ella se bañó con rapidez, trate de hablar pero ella seguía en el teléfono, mientras que se vestía me ignoraba completamente.

(Kazama, no vayas hoy es nuestro día, podrías…)

(Esto es importante para mi Sumika, así que déjame pasar, es una emergencia de modas importante, de hecho estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo) Me quede quieta, nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, menos me habla de esa manera, como si yo no valiera nada para ella, mire al suelo, me sentí increíblemente mal, cerré mis ojos, me acerque a ella, me ignoro por completo, de hecho tiro al suelo parte del jugo de tomate al tratar de esquivarme para irse del apartamento, junto a eso tiro el peluche de color blanco al suelo, era el oso que yo quería comprarle, el que decía te amo, mire el suelo, se ensucio, ella también lo piso, dañando el mecanismo que lo hace sonar, sonó un apagado "Te amo" Este se dañó al instante de terminar.

(Kazama, el peluche) Ella ignorándome aún más se fue del departamento corriendo a la universidad, siendo recogida por el auto deportivo.

(No llores, siempre son así las cosas cuando piensas en lo peor) Mai entro en su apartamento, Reo la recibió con poca ropa, ambas se besaron, cerraron la puerta, me sentí muy mal, me voltee entre en el departamento con el peluche en mis manos, cuando llegue comencé a llorar, caí de rodillas, mi corazón se partió, cuando abrí mis ojos las sombras se burlaron de mí, me tape los oídos con las manos, llore, gritaba por Kazama pero ella no llegaba.

(¿POR QUE? KAZAMA POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS) Pero ella ya no estaba llorando me sentí enferma, llegue al baño y vomite, mire al suelo, me deje caer en el baño deseando morir, el perro se hizo en mis brazos, limpio mis lágrimas pero yo solo seguía gritando hasta desmayarme por el esfuerzo…


	11. No me aguanto más

Día tras día, hora por hora, minuto por minuto, cada pedazo de ese tiempo Kazama no estaba, o si estaba solo miraba su teléfono, trabajaba sin descansó, yo me sentía sola, intentaba abrazarla en las noches pero me decía que le dolía el cuerpo, no sabía a qué venía tanta frialdad, pero muy de vez en cuando podía abrazarla, llenarla de besos como antes, solo esperaba cada día para esos pequeños minutos de placer, pero para mí mala suerte, todo eso ya acabo, ella ya ni se molesta en llegar a casa, me siento patética, debería irme de este lugar, en mis adentros lo sé, pero aún hay algo que me ata irremediablemente a Kazama, que no me deja ser libre.

(Ya llegara chica, solo espera un rato más, ella siempre llega a más tardar a las 11pm) Con una sonrisa acaricie la cabeza del perro que esperaba al igual que yo con toda la emoción, se acercaba la hora de que Kazama entrara por esa puerta, aunque fuera un pequeño beso, eso me bastaba para creer que todo estaba bien, sé que no es lo mejor, pero toda relación tiene sus altibajos, el nuestro se solucionara pronto.

(Oye, no crees que estas, no sé, mendigando su amor, no es sano para ti) Reo estaba detrás mío, desde el sofá me veía estar pegada a la puerta, esperando por el amor de mi vida.

(Solo estoy esperando que llegue a casa para recibirla de la manera correcta, ella se lo merece) Sentía a alguien viniendo por el pasillo, se acercó a la puerta, yo me pare, emocionada espere a que se abriera, pero luego escuche al otro lado una disculpa, parece que un vecino se equivocó de piso, entristecida me volví a sentar, con el perro a mi lado.

(Sumika, eres una de mis grandes amigas, pero ahora tengo que serte completamente honesta, son las 1am, Kazama parece que no va a volver, estas hecha mierda, no haz dormido casi nada, lo más importante es que estas ocultando el hecho de que tu relación con ella probablemente se está muriendo) Apenas escuche esas palabras un rugido se hizo presente detrás mío, me tape las orejas tratando de ignorarlo, pero esas voces parecían estar más en mi cabeza.

(Acéptalo, todo se acabó, ella ya ama a otra persona, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, deja de engañarte, solo alargas algo inevitable, escúchanos, nosotros sabemos la verdad, todo lo que tu dejas de lado lo somos nosotros, solo acéptanos, si no muere en el intento, cada día que pasas frente a esta puerta en tu pecho el bucle oscuro crece, nos absorberá a todos si no te atreves a ver la realidad, vete lejos, tortúrala de la misma manera, pero rezaremos porque no se acabe todo, toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad o tal vez merecen pudrirse en el infierno)

(Aún queda algo, lo sé, ella me ama, nunca me haría esto, todo este tiempo solo ha sido algo, raro, de seguro todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de poco, solo necesito esperar un rato, ella entrara por la puerta, me llenara de besos, iremos a la cama, yo la hare mía, todo estará bien para mañana, ya lo veras) Me pare, salí para mirar por el pasillo, cuando lo hice vi a Kazama caminando para llegar al bloque de apartamentos, estaba lista para bajar a recibirla pero entonces ella me llamo a mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y conteste.

(Amor, estoy muy cansada, me quedare en la universidad a descansar, sé que no es común pero de verdad no puedo ni moverme, todo este ejercicio me está matando, coser, medir, ir por las telas, ya no siento mis piernas, solo espérame, mañana estaré en casa a primera hora) Ella camino de largo, se alejó del bloque de departamentos, escuche el auto deportivo parando al frente, yo la vi irse montada en ese auto, aun no terminaba la llamada, ella esperaba pacientemente la respuesta, sentí que Reo me tocaba el cuello, me quito el collar, lo miro unos segundos, luego suspiro porque la conexión que sentía se cavaba de romper en miles y doloroso pedazos.

(Estas cosas tienen un gran poder sobre ustedes, cuando me hice mi cicatriz estuve legalmente muerta 10 minutos se de ese mundo, cometieron un error, les costara caro, espero que lo superen, yo lo guardare, Sumika, se suave con ella, ahora algo que no puedes controlar va salir como un monstruo, estas enojada, atacaras con todo lo que tienes, en parte se lo merece, nadie debe tratar así a una novia, supongo que esta es la gota que derramo el vaso, cuando todo esto empiece de verdad la ayudare a ella, nada más puedo hacer por ti Sumika) Una ira incontrolable calentó mis venas, podía sentir como hervía mi sangre, apreté mis puños, entre en el departamento, empecé a reírme, todo esto cobraba sentido, Reo en parte sabe de lo que habla, esas sombras también llevan la razón, esa perra, me está engañando, me cree estúpida.

(Oye, Kazama, sabes que me gusta de todo esto) Tome toda mi ropa, la metí en un maleta, guarde todo, a pesar de lo enojada que estaba con Kazama le daría un ventaja, no quería echarla a patadas de mi casa, sería poco caballeroso, solo quiero que sepa la mierda que hizo, torturarla de misma manera.

(¿Qué cosa cariño? Por cierto creo que necesito que me revises, me duele mucho el pecho ahora mismo)

(Que creas que soy tan estúpida como para caer en esa horrible trampa tuya, enserio crees que voy a pensar que solo tienes mucho trabajo, ni siquiera tienes la decencia o inteligencia para disimular que te acuestas con ese se tipo, está bien Kazama, si vas a andar de prostituta por ahí, dale, no me importa, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve pegada a la puerta, creyendo que volverías, que te disculparías conmigo por dejarme sola, que luego vendrías a llenarme de besos, decirme que me amabas, pero que estúpida fui) Escuche una conmoción en la otra línea seguida de un freno de un auto, sonreí, tome el resto de mis cosas que no eran muchas de cualquier modo, me arrepentí ligeramente por mi palabras, pero no era el momento de remordimientos, era hora de actuar.

(DALE LA VUELTA AL AUTO) En ese momento escuche una ligera discusión, luego un auto acelerando, yo tome mi maleta, todo estaba listo, salí corriendo por la puerta, en dirección a mi dojo, Kazama no lo sabe pero ahí hay un sótano secreto, un lugar en donde puedo descansar, también me merezco un tiempo a solas.

(ESCUCHAME SUMIKA, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS, SOLO QUEDATE ALLI, IRE POR TI) Me empecé a reír, corrí aún más rápido, me metí entre los callejones para que no me pudiera seguir, esto me recuerda esa vez, cuando corría escapando de todo, en medio de la lluvia, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de quitarme los zapatos de la escuela, solo corría a toda velocidad, mis piernas ya me estaban matando, pero la adrenalina, el dolor en mi pecho por las palabras de Kazama me obligaba a correr aún más rápido, cuando llegue a casa no di para más.

(MALDICION DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS)

Pero ahora ya no tengo casa, estoy sola en este mundo, sin Kazama lo estoy, mis amigas tomaron sus rumbos, cada una tiene una vida, también sus propios problemas, no me puedo meter con ellas, porque así son las cosas, así es como acaban para la gente como yo que no puede amar, porque siempre algo sale mal, por alguna extraña razón.

(SUMI-CHAN POR FAVOR PARA, NO QUIERO PASAR POR ESTO OTRA VEZ) Como si mi recuerdo se hiciera realidad comenzó a llover, empecé a reírme como una lunática, saltando de un lado para otro, sabia como terminaba el recuerdo, no quería que fuera así, jamás me gustaría, solo siendo mejores amigas, solo eso, nada más, que ella me vuelva a abrazar, pero que pase de largo, ella nunca me ha dicho que fue lo que paso, aunque me gustaría saberlo pero ahora… Que me importa.

(SUMI-CHAN, YA SABES COMO ACABO TODO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE HICISTE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ, VEN AL AUTO, TE LEVARE A CASA, LUEGO YO IRE A…) Con algo extraño corriendo por mi venas rompí mi teléfono, saltando de alegría corrí hacia el dojo, las lágrimas en mi rostro comenzaron a quemarme, recordé como la llamaba idiota una y otra vez, como recordaba que yo le había gritado, como me sentía tan culpable, pero ahora tenía un problema mayor, esos sentimientos están mezclados con mis enfermizos celos, no sé qué me está pasando, solo sigo corriendo, cuando llego al dojo, parto en llanto en el suelo.

(¿Qué hacemos por aquí Ushio-chan? Nunca había visto este lugar antes) Escuche la voz del chico que había conquistado a Kazama, abrí la puerta del dojo, lo mire, guapo como era de esperarse, de una raza aria pura nórdica, llore aún más sabiendo que él era mucho mejor que yo en todos los sentidos.

(Sumi-chan) Ella intento acercarse, en ese momento entre de un salto al dojo, me metí en la sala donde estaba mi espacio secreto, lo abrí, me tire abajo, cuando caí perdí el equilibrio, caí de cara contra el suelo, cuando lo hice me di la vuelta, podía escuchar los pasos arriba mío, cerré mis ojos, espere a que ella pasara de largo, me llamo varias veces, espere a que Kazama terminara de buscarme.

(Bien, si te vas a comportar así me largo, solo estuve afuera unas noches, si y que, te mentí, pero quería mi propio espacio, poder salir con amigos sin que te celaras, diviértete aquí, ya te esperare en casa cuando madures) Ella salió de la habitación, espere un rato, levante la tapa que me protegía el exterior, quería mirar si Kazama me había engañado, pero no había nadie, suspire, busque mi maleta pero note que no estaba.

(Con que ese es tu truco, dejarme sin escapatoria) Busque entre mi mojado pantalón mi billetera, tenía la paga de hoy así que podía sobrevivir una buena cantidad de tiempo viviendo al límite…

Uso mi bata de repuesto, estoy en el techo del dojo, dejo de llover, apenas está amaneciendo, me sentía más en mi cuerpo, me sentía Murasame Sumika, no quiero sonar descarada, pero creo que ese collar tenía algo raro, desde que me lo quito Reo estoy empezando a razonar, me sentía mucho mejor, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un remordimiento de todo esto, pero era lo mejor, Kazama se tenía que dar cuenta que no me quedaría todo el día esperándola así, no, esa no es Murasame Sumika, no se equivoquen la esperaría, pero si me trataría así después de todo, prefiero aguantarme.

(Así que no tienes pruebas de que te engaño) Tomoe estaba al lado mío, yo organizaba mi ropa para que se secara, me sorprendí anoche o hoy, no estoy segura, aun así cuando ella llego al dojo de improvisto, la deje entrar y le conté todo.

(Desapareció cada noche, pero al menos llegaba a casa, ayer no se molestó en hacerlo, de hecho me engaño yéndose con ese tipo, diciéndome mentiras, ¿No crees que era sospechoso?) Ella asintió con la cabeza, cuando termine de organizar mi ropa me acosté en el barandal, vi a Miyako, suspiro con fastidio.

(Pechos y gafas se pelearon, solo porque pechos estaba con un chico demasiado tiempo, aun así tengo la duda, Kazama es lesbiana, ¿Por qué te pondrías celosa por el chico?) No era fácil de explicar, solo no quería verla cariñosa con nadie más, es decir no digo que le tengo que poner correa ni nada, pienso que debería darme ese cariño a mí, pero no se molestaba en besarme ni en ponerme atención, solo en su estúpido teléfono.

(Mira amor, no te metas con eso, imagínate que yo paso mucho tiempo con un pretendiente guapo, ¿Cómo reaccionarias?)

(Te mato) Ella se acercó amenazadoramente a Tomoe, ella la detuvo rodeándola con los brazos y dándole un largo beso, yo solo las mire, de repente Tomoe me dio un teléfono nuevo, con la misma SimCard de antes.

(Lo recogí mientras te buscaba, aquí lo tienes, Kazama te llamara cuando te extrañe, si no, deja de ocultarte y ve por ella) Lo mire, revise las llamadas de Kazama, en ese momento sonó una, yo la conteste casi por instinto.

(Sumi-chan, yo…)

(Déjame hablar a mí)

(Está bien…) Su voz era muy diferente a la de anoche, de hecho era la misma de antes que hacía a mi corazón latir con fuera, no pude evitar sentirme de ese modo, me sentí algo nerviosa, pero aun así yo tenía la palabra, era hora que le dijera como me sentía.

(Siento haberte insultado ayer, me sentía enojada, irritada, me trataste como basura, tiraste mis regalos por el suelo y los pisoteaste como si no tuvieran valor para ti, trate de soportarlo, creí que solo era la universidad, pero no lo era, yo lo sabía, por eso cuando no lo soporte más y explote, me fui de la casa porque ya no quería estar ahí, me invadía de recuerdos dolorosos, pero cuando te escuche en ese auto deportivo quería moler a golpes al conductor, te amo mucho, pero que me trates así me aleja, solo quiero solucionar las cosas, y si lo que creí era cierto, lo aceptare, me alejare de ti, solo quiero hablar contigo, cara a cara) Espere un rato, al final escuche a Kazama llorar, eso me partió el alma.

(Yo también quiero hablar contigo sobre esto, sé que no tengo excusa por eso quiero hablar contigo, después de lo que Reo me dijo del collar me di cuenta en donde metimos más la pata) Le preguntaría luego a Reo sobre eso, desde que me lo quito soy yo misma, me pregunto por qué será así.

(Que tal mañana, al medio día) Ella sugirió eso, yo acepte de inmediato, hubo un silencio incomodo, ella colgó después de un rato dándome un rápido adiós, cuando levante mi mirada Tomoe y Miyako, ambas se miraban entre sí, parecían preocupadas por mí.

(Espero que estén mejor, eso si sonó como algo más serio de lo que creí, estaremos ahí para apoyarlas siempre) Miyako me dio una bolsa con suministros para sobrevivir hoy, con algo de ropa, en específico ropa interior, les agradecí a ambas de corazón, pero tenían que irse, Tomoe tenía trabajo y Miyako también, me despedí de ellas, me senté en el suelo del dojo, acomode mi cabeza como pude, necesitaba dormir, me hacía falta, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el calor del verano, pensaba en todo lo que paso anoche, era como si la historia con Kazama se repitiera otra vez, pensé que mudarnos nos haría avanzar en nuestra relación pero parece que hemos retrocedido, al menos yo me siento así, ya no se ni que es lo que piensa Kazama, me preocupa eso.

¿Cuándo me aleje tanto? ¿Sera realmente culpa de ese chico? ¿Si esto pasó una vez pasara más de una vez? ¿De verdad me fue infiel, o solo organicé todo para creer que no se olvidó de mí? Eran tantas dudas que estaban cansando mi cerebro, saturándolo de preguntas que no parecían tener una respuesta que fuera de acuerdo con lo que yo quería escuchar, sé que es malo siempre querer escuchar lo que deseas pero ya no se en que más pensar sobre todo esto, sobre lo que paso en tan poco tiempo, cerré mis ojos, me abrace a mí misma y cerré finalmente callé a mi cerebro para descansar…


	12. Te encontre cuando menos queria

Con lentitud me levante del suelo, no sé cómo me siento tan mal, me duele la espalda de una manera horrible, cuando miro donde estoy recuerdo lo que paso ayer, me sentí muy fría, quería a mi Kazama de vuelta, pero no quería que me volviera a tratar así, jamás me quedaría otra vez si así van a hacer las cosas, miro el reloj que tengo colgado, decían que eran las 8 a.m, me daba tiempo de sobra de buscar algo de comer por ahí, en el dojo tenemos cocina pero no tengo nada guardado, después de todo nunca pensé que me quedaría aquí.

Supongo que iré por comida, aunque no se cocinar muy bien aún me puedo defender en la cocina, hare algo tan simple que no puede fallar, fideos instantáneos, no es lo más saludable que hay pero bueno, eso es lo tengo por ahora, mañana veré a Kazama, ahora que lo noto no he dormido nada, a lo mejor es porque estoy durmiendo en el suelo o solo mis pensamientos están tan metidos en ella que no me puedo concentrar.

Me levante con algo de fastidio, me bañe en las duchas del dojo y con la ropa que me dieron me cambie, salí hacia el centro comercial, cuando llegue varias chicas de la fiesta me saludaron, me invitaron a comer, acepte de inmediato pensando que podía ahorrar algo de dinero, ellas me llevaron al café donde llame la atención de varias muchachas, ellas me rodearon y me incomodaron bastante, pero me quede quieta sin decir nada, tengo que decir que tenían un cuerpo hermoso, bonitas, pero no quería nada con ellas.

(Así que, ¿Dónde está tu noviecilla?) Yo mire a otro lado mientras comía un trozo de pastel, no es lo más sano, pero es lo que hay, de hecho quiero algo de azúcar por alguna razón, las dos chicas se acercaron a mí, me puse algo nerviosa, no le sería infiel a Kazama pero no quería perder la comida que tenía en frente, solo puedo vivir al límite, así que será mejor que coma rápido y me vaya con una excusa aunque la vea mañana, no se asegura que nos reconciliemos de inmediato a lo mejor me tenga que quedar un tiempo más.

(De donde viene esa prisa si tenemos todo el día) La chica trato de besarme pero me aleje de ella de inmediato, tome mi pastel y lo devore, me disculpe con ellas y me fui corriendo, cuando salí note que me habían metido a un café gay del estilo atrevido, de inmediato me fui no quería llamar más la atención, continúe caminando, cuando llegue finalmente al supermercado, me dirigí a comprar algo para comer, ese pastel no duraría mucho, necesitaba mucha comida por mi tamaño…

Vale, con esto creo que puedo vivir un rato, varios fideos instantáneos, una olla, algo de carne seca, y me compre una almohada para al menos soportar mi cabeza esta noche, cuando salí de la tienda me encontré con Reo, ella tranquilamente me miro, miro mi bolsa y luego desasistió con la cabeza.

(No sabes cocinar y es lo único que puede tener en la boca es una sopa instantánea, puedes colapsar recuerda que tú tienes que entrenar y mantener tu cuerpo fuerte, eso solo es un veneno, mejor vente conmigo a desayunar) Yo me negué a la sugerencia de Reo, la verdad quería algo de tiempo para pensar un poco, negué su invitación de la manera más amable posible, pero diciéndole la verdad, ella se me quedo mirándome de reojo, luego miro hacia atrás para sonreír, me dio una señal con la mano y solo entro a la tienda, yo suspire, mire lo que tenía en mi bolsa, ella tenía razón.

(Diablos, necesito algo más sano, no creo que esto sea bueno para mí, incluso si es un solo día, necesito tener el mejor físico para mi trabajo y carrera) Cerré mis ojos y suspire, mire hacia atrás, note que alguien conocido estaba detrás de mí mirándome silencio.

(Sumi-chan) Era Kazama, yo no dije nada, solo mire entristecida el suelo, ella se acercó a mí, abrazo mi espalda, yo solo me quede callada, ella puso su mano en la mía, al principio me quede quieta, pero al final era ella así que tome su mano, le di un beso y la abrace, ella me devolvió el abrazo.

(Kazama, lo siento pero necesito tiempo para pensar, no quiero compañía ahora, por favor déjame sola por hoy, mañana hablaremos, te amo mucho pero, quiero pensar en algunas cosas) Ella no dijo nada, intente separar el abrazo pero ella no se dejó, comenzó a llorar, yo le limpie las lágrimas, le di un beso y puse mi frente contra la suya.

(No quiero que te vayas Sumi-chan, yo te amo, siento todo lo que hice, sé que hice mal pero por favor no te vayas) Yo solo cerré mis ojos, quería estar sola, pero también quiero a Kazama, quería tenerla conmigo, pensaría en el tema, no quiero mencionarlo aún, pero cuando vi sus ojos vidriosos y su nariz ligeramente roja en señal de que estaba al borde de colapsar, decidí que al final, el corazón gana sobre todo, el mío después de todo le pertenece a ella, siempre lo ha hecho.

(Te amo, pero quiero que no digas nada, no menciones el tema, solo, has como si fuéramos otra vez amigas, solo por hoy, mañana quiero hablar del tema profundamente y quiero llegar a solucionar todo) Ella me miro a los ojos, pero solo miro hacia otro lado.

(No me puedo ver como tu amiga Sumi-chan, quiero estar contigo, prometo no decir nada, solo actuare como siempre, y mañana hablaremos de lo que pasa, de hecho creo que tengo que decirte algo, te vas a enojar y probablemente me abandones, así que quiero aprovechar este día al máximo)

(Sea lo que sea que hiciste no creo que sea tan malo, tengo confianza en ti, sé que no salió bien esto, pero no veo porque…) Me callo con un beso, me tomo de la mano y me dirigió al apartamento, yo me detuve, me quede quieta como una piedra, ella me intento mover como era de esperarse ella no pudo hacer nada, me miro, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba el dojo.

(No quiero ir al apartamento, el recuerdo de ese lugar aún es muy amargo como para soportarlo) Ella asintió con la cabeza, tome las bolsas de sus manos y las cargue al dojo, ella fue muy cerca de mí manteniéndose aun así a una distancia segura.

(KAZAMA, pensé que iríamos hoy a buscar más telas) El chico llego con una ropa deportiva, lo mire de reojo, una gran cuerpo, un rostro guapo, el llamaba la atención de todas las chicas mientras que el solo miraba a mi Kazama.

(No puedo ir hoy, tengo que estar con mi Sumi-chan) Ella me tomo del brazo, actuaba muy diferente a la Kazama que yo vi estos días, eso me alegro un poco, por lo que me acerque a ella aún más y marque mi territorio contra ese chico.

(Oh pero hoy había un descuento fabuloso, de hecho quería invitarte dentro de dos días para la cena con mis representantes para firmar un contrato para que seas mi diseñadora principal) El chico tomo su brazo y la alejo de mí, ella hizo una ligera mueca de dolor suficiente para mí para activar mi instinto de protección.

(Que no quiere, solo vete, déjanos a las dos en paz o te las veras conmigo) Ella me miro a los ojos, sonrió y se acercó a mí pero fue detenida de manera violenta por ese chico.

(No me gusta su mirada Kazama, sabes que te quiero proteger ante malas caras, mejor nos vamos de su lado, no queremos que nos moleste a nosotros, venga larguémonos) El la tomo de su hombro, me enoje bastante, me acerque al chico, el que era casi tan alto como yo por lo que sin miedo me miro.

(Así que, a quien le importa una chica como tú, solo vete y déjanos, después de todo tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, cierto mi Ushio-chan) Una limusina paro junto a ella, la tomo y la jalo hacia adentro pero ella no se movió, cuando él le dijo que entrara, ella tomo la puerta y se la cerró.

(El día de la reunión hablamos por teléfono) Ella se acercó y se pegó a mi pecho, yo puse mi brazo, continúe caminando con ella, me sentía feliz por verla rechazarlo de ese modo.

(Me gusta que mi Kazama sepa cómo defenderse sola, que sabe que cuando estoy yo, solo debe estar conmigo, no con un chico cualquiera) Asintió con la cabeza, llegamos al dojo, yo abrí la puerta y permití a Kazama pasar, ella al entrar suspiro, luego se acercó a mí.

(Puedo preguntar ¿Dónde te escondiste?) Yo me sonroje, asentí con la cabeza, fui a la habitación donde estaba la compuerta y la abrí, ella entro allí, miro de lleno el lugar.

(Podrías decorar este lugar no crees, sería un bonito almacén, podrías organizar todo lo de tus implementos) Tendría que poner un gran sistema de ventilación si es que no los lavo de inmediato, seria asqueroso el olor de esa habitación, aunque ella tiene razón sería un buen almacén.

Mi estómago rugió con fuerza mientras subíamos a la parte de arriba, Kazama se rio y asintió con la cabeza, fue a buscar un lugar para cocinar, encontró la cocina, se organizó para cocinar, fue a buscar los ingredientes, cuando vio que solo habían fideos instantáneos y unas especias que ella fue a comprar se puso a pensar.

(Necesitas algo más saludable para mantenerte fuerte) Ella miro en la mini nevera pero estaba completamente vacía, ella suspiro y me miro de vuelta, sonreí sin saber que decirle de vuelta.

(Puedo soportarlo aunque sea solo un día, por hoy comeré comida chatarra, no está mal de vez en cuando pienso yo, estará bien Kazama, solo dale un toque especial para que sepa bien, la verdad no me gustaba la idea tampoco de comer esto, pero si lo haces tú no puede ser tan malo)

Ella sonrió, comenzó a cocinar, yo me fui al techo para mirar como estaba mi ropa, estaba seca, hoy era un día soleado después de todo, la doble y la entre al dojo, la deje a un lado, mi bolsa ya no estaba así que no tenía donde guardar.

(Mmm) Mire mi teléfono nuevo, era más moderno que el mío, de hecho parecía ser muy caro, me sorprendí porque le compro datos y todo, miraba todas las nuevas funciones, desde aplicaciones que casi parecían fantasiosas, a imágenes en gif de fondo en mi teléfono, algo que no esperaba ver.

(¿Dónde lo conseguiste?) Kazama sirvió los platos, los dejo en el suelo, después de todo tampoco tenía mesa, así que solo tomábamos los palillos y ya, ella tomo el teléfono mientras atacada de manera feroz de mi comida, tenía un hambre impresionante, además de que tenía razón, ella de verdad hacia que esto que normalmente sabe plástico y tristeza sepa a amor con sazón.

(Me lo dio Tome cuando vino a hablar conmigo, ella me dijo que encontró la SimCard pero que mi teléfono estaba destruido así que fue a comprarme otro, eso es todo, aunque aún recuerdo cuando solo teníamos esos teléfonos que se abrían a la mitad y solo servían a para llamar)

(Crees que tendremos una pelea parecida a esta en un futuro que no acabe bien) Ella lo dijo de la nada, menciono el tema, estaba a punto de guardar silencio pero cuando vi sus ojos no pude evitar querer responder.

(No, si aprendemos de esta lo que estuvo mal, lo evitaremos a toda costa y si pasa, sé que mi destino es ser tuya Kazama) Le di un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, terminamos de comer, cuando lo hicimos ella saco la almohada de la funda, la puso en el piso y me acostó boca abajo.

(Quiero darte un masaje, sé que tienes mucho estrés por lo que paso hoy, cuando acabe, te abrazare y dormiremos después de todo no pude dormir, solo podía pensar en lo que paso ayer, en todo lo que te hice, en lo que hice después de salir de aquí) Ella me quito toda la ropa, también se quitó la suya, de hecho vi que tenía una lencería bastante provocativa por debajo, yo la deje, comenzó a masajear mi espalda con suavidad, me gusto la sensación, pero cuando me di cuenta sentí algo caliente en mi espalda.

(Quería recompensarte mañana por todo, pero que mejor oportunidad que esta, es un lubricante, creo que te gustara) Sin decir nada ya me estaba encantando, ella continuo, trazo círculos con sus manos, uso sus codos incluso, ella se esforzaba para quitarme todo el estrés que de hecho se estaba desapareciendo, me di cuenta que se estaba cansando, por lo que me levante, cerré las puertas del dojo y la coloque encima mío.

(Te amo Kazama, no quiero que lo nuestro acabe, sé que podemos repararlo) Ella sonrió, se abrazó de mí, se acomodó de modo en que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran juntos, desnudas, en el piso del dojo, después de comer fideos instantáneos, era el mejor plan de todos, bueno, mejor que quedarme aquí sola toda la noche.

(Te amo Sumika, con todo mi corazón quiero solucionar las cosas también, para mañana hablaremos y si todo va bien, estaremos las dos en el apartamento) Sonreí, y la bese en la frente, nos quedamos sin decir nada más, al cabo de un rato vi que ella se quedó dormida profundamente, yo sonreí, me sentí cansada, así que cerré mis ojos lista para hablar mañana con el amor de mi vida…


End file.
